Odin's Eye (Accepting OCs)
by The Impostor
Summary: Adventure! A new guild! A mysterious dark magic! OCs requested, See my profile for details!
1. Chapter 1: Atticus

"Goddammit, Dad!" Thought Atticus as he began stuffing his duffle bag with anything in his room that wasn't nailed to the floor, The bare

essentials, some clothes, and his notebook were first, and then he just lost it; he'd be gone for awhile, he could tell, and one man was to blame.

Iov Sappho.

Flashback: 10 years prior

"Dad! Can I pleeeaaase go out on a job?" Asked a seven year old Atticus, running into Minotaur's guild hall with a big grin on his face and his

spiky brown hair bobbing up and down in time with his steps. "Atticus, I'm disbanding the guild." Iov said, a sad smile on his face, his hazel

eyes softening at the boy's sincerety. "But you can't do that! I'm a wind god slayer, I'm ready for a fight now!" "It's too dangerous, we just

lost an entire team, I'm afraid I can't allow my agents to engage in such matters any longer, if they want to die, that's their business, but I

won't support it, not after today's fiasco..." Iov finished, coaxing Atticus out of the hall, and out into the waiting magical car. "If you aren't a

guild master any more, what are we going to do? Asked Atticus. "Yeah, what's going to happen to us?" His younger sister, Melinoe, asked,

from her seat to Atticus' left. "A business venture." Explained Iov. "Magic items with practical applications around the house are a hot

commodity right now, and I think I can make some money off of it, your mother and I have most of the details planned out, we may just get

rich." Explained Iov. "But I want to join a guild! I even became a god slayer! I-" "ATTICUS! THOSE DAYS ARE OVER! THIS IS OUR FUTURE!"

Erupted Iov. "No matter, Atticus will understand when he's older." Thought Iov, as he pulled into the family's house.

(End Flashback)

Ten years didn't make much a difference in Atticus, he still wanted to be a guild mage more than anything else, and he still wished his dad

would stop being so stubborn; after three or so years, the company started getting more and more successful, and they'd joined Fiore's elite.

"These elite are idiots." Thought Atticus, still he put up with it in the vague hope that he may be able to become a guild mage some day. A

dream that was forbidden expressly by Iov; at least Atticus was still able to practice his magic, something about it being good for self defense,

and well, he hardly had room to complain; after all; this gave guilds a reason to take him, which was what he was working on, just now.

"Let's see, what else should I bring? Something to eat, I suppose, got to survive before I find a guild, my savings, and maybe this... thing,

too." mused Atticus, picking up an odd-looking, tattered book, a journal of some kind, something about a girl named Lucy, whose situation

was quite similar to his, she joined the guild called Fairy Tail, which remained one of the strongest guilds in the nation, along with Sabertooth,

Lamia Scale, and a more recently formed guild (still around 100 years old), Odin's Eye. Atticus wasn't sure what guild he'd end up in, but

maybe this girl from 150 years ago could help him out. (and that "Erza" character entertained him too). after deciding on a few more items, he

zipped up the bag, pulled on his signature black jacket with two diagonal stripes of white on the chest, forming an "X," and made his way out

to the Sappho estate's courtyard. It was late at night, and the servants were prone to sleep on the job, for obvious reasons. Getting out

would be a small matter, Atticus figured, and was proven right. Atticus nearly cried with joy; he was free from his father's grasp.

Two months later.

"Why the hell can't I decide what guild to join!?" Atticus fumed as he held a tattered issue of Sorcerer Weekly, trying hard not to rip it to

shreds in frustration. He'd figured he would find a guild within the first week of leaving; the trains could take him anywhere, and he could find

any guild he was looking for, but something always came up, he either lacked the experience, or the attitude (whatever the hell that meant),

or he hated them; there were only a few more still on his list. "Let's see, what's next? Odin's Eye?" Atticus thought to himself as he walked

through the streets of Crocus, failed to notice a black haired girl about his age with a graphic t-shirt nearly in front of him, and crashed

squarely into her. "OW! Oh God!"The girl quickly got up, but stopped at her knees and fell at Atticus' feet "Don't hate me for that! Please! I'm

lonely!" She sobbed. "I don't hate you..."Muttered Atticus, bewildered at the girl's overwhelming guilt. "You don't?" She asked, getting up to

her feet. "No, it was my fault anyway, you were fine, I should pay more attention to were I'm walking." "Oh... good..." The girl said, a confused

look in her eyes. "Tell you what, how about I buy you something to eat, to make up for my rudeness. I like things to be fair." Offered Atticus

with a warm smile. "Sure!" The girl perked up, leading him to a nearby cafe.

Fortunately, Safia, that was what she said her name was, wasn't particularly demanding when it came to food, and she'd already eaten lunch.

Consequently, she merely ordered a small fruit smoothie and nothing else. Atticus, In turn ordered lunch, a roast beef sandwich with jalepeno

peppers. "So Safi, what brings you to Crocus?" asked Atticus, a big grin on his face, he was really starting to like this girl. "A job, I'm a member

of the Odin's Eye Guild, and I was sent here to investigate the presence of a member of a dark guild called Crimson Hand, they normally

operate in a town to the north of here, called Oakwood, but for whatever reason, one of their members has been spotted near hear, as this is

the nation's capital, he's a security risk, so I was sent to take care of things, I hope they don't banish me if I fail..." she drifted off. "Does

Odin's Eye usually do that? Asked Atticus, taken aback. "No, but what if they do! You have to help me!" begged Safia. "Alright, I don't think

you have to worry, but I can help, I'm a mage myself you know, and I've been looking for a guild!" Answered Atticus. "Thank you! I'll put in a

good word for you if you help me!" Said Safia, throwing her arms around Atticus in an exaggerated motion.

"So what's this guy we're after look like?" Asked Atticus, following Safia, who was following her request, in search of the area where their mark

was most commonly spotted. "They call him Oiler, he has slick-looking black hair, and sunglasses, wears a leather jacket, tall, and-" Safia

immediately lost her balance and slipped for several yards before latching onto a tree. "Wha-What was that?" She asked, before dark hands

emerged out of the tree and bound her arms and legs. "You just met the great Oiler!" A man matching the description in Safia's bounty said,

emerging from the shadows. "That there was my trademark: friction magic. I can remove the friction from one surface within my range at a

time, and I can even control the direction that you slip. "What about those hands?" Asked Atticus, trying to mask the terror in his voice. "those

things'll take you straight to hell, have fun down there!" He remarked to Safia, who was fighting the hands, but having a bit of trouble, as Oiler

had removed the friction from beneath her feet. Atticus stood aghast; his father had been right about one thing: guilds were dangerous. "Only

one thing left to do." He thought as he noticed the wind pick up slightly. Atticus ate the faster-moving air, and took Oiler by surprise with a

wind god's bellow, freeing Safia. "A god slayer?" Questioned Safia. "Crazy bastard! I'll kill you too!" Shouted Oiler as he removed the friction

from underAtticus' feet and forced him into a wall, and opened another portal, the hands gripping Atticus. "Venom Strike!" Shouted Safia; her

nails became cloaked with a purple venom, and she rushed Oiler, landing a solid hit on his back. "Don't even think about challenging me!" He

shouted, and slid her into a portal, freeing Atticus. "Wind god's Celestial Drill!" Atticus returned, landing yet another successful strike on Oiler.

Before Oiler could react to that, Atticus rushed in and continued his assault. "Wind god's cyclone fist!" Oiler took a solid jab to the face. "Wind

god's hurricane kick!" Atticus announced, sending Oiler flying. "Big mistake kid." Laughed Oiler, as he prepared another friction spell, but

suddenly fell to the ground; Safia's poison had taken its toll. "We won! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Said Safia, glomping

Atticus. "I belive we had terms..." He muttered. "Fair's fair." "Right!" Answered Safia, as she took Atticus' hand, and ran off, just in time for the

royal guards to come in and collect Oiler.

**A/N: Here's chapter one, thanks to everyone who sent their characters in; I won't use all of them, but I think I can work most of them in, and you can still send in OCs if you like, but I'd appreciate a few extras as far as OCs go, First, I've received primarily heroes, and villains would be greatly appreciated; I still need two more each for Crimson hand and White Demon, plus the villains of the second arc, the underlings of Iov Sappho are now open, there's no guild symbol, so just note that under guild mark. Finally, I'd appreciate a bit of S-Class mages in Odin's eye, I need at least three, and at least one 40 or older, the rules in chapter one still apply, nothing else new there. I also apologize if the formatting looks weird in this chapter, I'm still experimenting with formats; tell me if this works or not. Lastly, I forgot both personality and guild mark on my application; here's an updated version:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past (Be descriptive here, a character's past may be used for future arcs):

Pet (Optional):

Theme Song (Optional):

I'll take reviews or PM, either is fine, if I choose any of your OCs, I will notify you by PM, unless you are a guest, in which case I will have no way to, also, if you are a guest, please be as descriptive as possible, as I will be unable to ask for any clarification if I need it.

With all that said, have fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Joining a Guild

"We're almost there!" Shouted a joyful Safaia, dashing ahead, toward Vinland, the town where Odin's Eye's guild hall was located, its buildings becoming more prominent on the horizon. "Wait up!" protested Atticus, trailing behind her, tired, but still trying desperately to keep up. "Can't you use your magic to go faster?" Laughed Safaia, running faster still. "I don't have a technique for that, this isn't fair!" Complained Atticus as he continued to trail behind the oddly non-venomous poison mage. "Seriously, where did you learn to run like that?" Asked Atticus, running out of breath. "I grew up on the streets, I had to learn when to run, and how to do it well, that simple really." Explained Safaia, stopping to give Atticus a rest; she was playful, but hardly sadistic after all. "You grew up on the streets? asked Atticus, a bit surprised that Safaia had lived through something like that. Not that she was weak, just that the concept was so foreign to him he couldn't imagine what it would be like. "Yes, my parents abandoned me a while back, and it all went downhill from there...

Flashback: 3 years ago

"Mom, Dad! Someone beat me up!" Sobbed Safaia. "Like hell." Her father muttered, not looking up from his newspaper. "Honest, she stole my book, and when I tried to take it back, she attacked me!" Insisted Safia. "Not now, Safi, we're much too busy." Her mother said from the kitchen, barely noticing Safaia's plight. "Why don't you believe me!?" Demanded Safaia. "Shut up, you were a mistake in the first place." Her father muttered as he once again pulled the newspaper in front of his face and ignored his injured daughter. "Why are they always like this to me?" Thought Safaia, "I'm their daughter, why does it feel like I'm unwelcome?" She continued, knowing full well the answer. Safaia trudged up to her room as she let her emotions run their course, and began to cry once again. "What the hell is wrong with them?!" She sobbed, still not sure how to handle her situation; even after 14 years, she hadn't gotten used to it. She ruminated on her problem for an hour or so after, considering everything. Suicide? No, she valued her own life too much. Force them to be nicer to her? How? Run away? "Not perfect, but it could work." she thought, as she began packing the first bag she could find with anything she thought she could use. "What's this thing?" She wondered aloud as she stumbled upon a book with the words "poison magic" scrawled on the cover. "Magic could be useful, after all, who knows what I'll find out there?" She thought, packing the book in, and making her way out through a tree conveniently close to her bedroom window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later

Safaia wasn't having the best of times on the run, she didn't have a whole lot of money to bring with her, and her lack of skill made it difficult to find work. To make matters worse, the tome of magic was a bit dense, and she was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to use this poison magic; she tried to emulate the motions and mental exercises outlined in the book, but she couldn't quite get the hang of it. More often than not, she simply coughed up some odd purple substance that didn't do much of anything. It was for these reasons that she found her way to the port of Hargeon, in search of some low-skill work, perhaps on a ship; they needed cabin hands, right? She had given it some thought, and decided to take a quick stop on the street, and hopefully find some money. "No sense in searching for a job on an empty stomach after all." She thought, as she set herself down on the street, put out a cup for money, and waited for generous passerby. Unfortunately, a man of ill intent found her first. "Hey, check this one out!" Said the man, and evil grin spreading across his face. "I think we'll get along just fine!" He declared, running toward her. Safaia was, needless to say, terrified, and before she knew what she was doing, fought back. "Acid Coat!" She shouted, trying to remember any spells she could from the text. The purple substance formed around her and the man grabbed her before immediately reeling back in pain, the substance was stronger, caustic. "What the hell was that?" The man cried in fear. "Venom Strike!" Safaia deactivated the acid armor and cloaked her fingernails in poison, before cutting the man across his face. The poison took effect, and the man fell to the ground unconcious.

"After that, I found decent pay as a mage for hire, no guild, just travelling from town to town, wherever I could find work, but after two years, I met a mage from Odin's Eye."

2 Years later

"How-how did you get so strong?" Panted Safaia, lying on the ground and thoroughly beaten by her competition, a short young woman with shoulder length white hair, curled at the end, and wearing a knee-length red skirt with black leggings, and a black button-down shirt with gold buttons. "Simple! I'm from a guild! She said, in an upbeat tone. "In a guild, you'll get really strong really fast!" She explained, a smile dotting her face. "You meet lots of great people and you compete with them, that gets you stronger and stronger, you should join up! You have potential!" She said, offering her a hand. "Do you think they'll take me?" Safaia asked, nervous about being rejected once again. "Sure! Odin's Eye takes plenty of mages, and you're strong enough, no doubt about that." The woman said, as Safaia took her hand and stood up. "Just come with me, and we'll be there in a few hours, my name's Jayne by the way." Finished the woman as she walked with Safia toward Vinland and Odin's Eye.

*End Flashback*

"Why are you so worried about being exiled again?" Asked Atticus; shouldn't Odin's Eye have made her less paranoid. "Nobody's trusted me like this before, so I guess it's left over from that; I know it's stupid, but I can't let it go..." Explained Safaia, her mood going a bit down. "Hey, if you get excommunicated, I'll quit; there's no reason for a guild to exile a mage like you! No excuse!" Promised Atticus, as the two mages both resumed their trek to Vinland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinland was a mid-sized city, and on the whole, unremarkable for the most part. It had all of the things one would expect to see in a town its size. Several shops, bars and restauraunts, a few places of worship, and some arcades, using the new virtual reality lacrima. All in all, the only notable thing about this town was the Odin's Eye guild hall, placed near the river that ran through the town, it was built long and low, and resembled an extremely elongated and slightly wider cabin with wood outer walls and the guild's symbol, an eye inside of a teardrop, on prominent display on a banner hanging over the relatively wide entrance.

"This is Odin's Eye?" Asked Atticus, observing the hall, and noting its resemblance to the viking mead halls he had read about when he was in school. "Yep! Best guild in the country!" Affirmed Safaia, rushing through the door with Atticus in tow.

The hall's interior was simple enough, some long tables, with many people seated at them, a bar and kitchen off to one side, and a throne of sorts on the far end, with an old bald man with a long white beard and wearing a red gi (A/N: a gi is the standard attire for martial artists, they are typically white or black) seated on it. "Is he the guild master?" Asked Atticus, pointing at the man seated on the throne. "Yeah, Master Wulfric, you need to talk to him about joining." Explained Safaia as the man began to walk down to where the duo was standing. "Safaia, I trust your mission was successful?" Asked Wulfric with a warm smile. "You bet! And it was all thanks to him!" She said, pointing to Atticus, who grinned sheepishly. "Ah, I see, good to know you kept her safe!" Said Wulfric, giving Atticus a hearty slap on the back. "He wants to join us." Explained Safaia. "Excellent, see me in my office to fill out the forms and receive a mark." Said an enthused Wulfric, walking to a side door and leading Atticus in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a Wind God Slayer then?" Asked Wulfric, looking over Atticus' application. "Yes sir, wind, not sky. I can't heal myself or anything like that, but I'm a good deal stronger." Responded Atticus. "Now, where would you like your mark, and what color?" Inquired Wulfric, taking out a stamp from his desk. "Black, right shoulder." Answered Atticus, removing his jacket and removing his arm from the sleeve of the shirt he wore under it, which was soon stamped with the mark of Odin's Eye, and Atticus departed once again for the guild's main hall. "Atticus! Over here!" Shouted Safaia, motioning him to a spot on one of the long tables, with a few others in her vicinity, a tall young man with purple hair and a simple gray shirt and red pants, a slightly shorter, but still tall boy with spiked black hair and dark sunglasses, and a black long-sleeved shirt under a shorter gray shirt, jeans and black boots, and the woman Safaia had described from her past. Atticus complied and was met by a barrage of introductions. "Micah's the name, brawling's the game!" Shouted the purple haired man. "Wilhelm, wear it out and I can't guarantee your safety." The black-haired boy muttered, a small frown on his face. "Jayne." The woman simply said with an earnest smile. "We're a team, you kind of caught me at a weird time." Explained Safaia. "We were already looking for another member, and I'm fond of you already, I think the five of us will be good friends!" Safaia finished. "I officially ship you two!" Said Jayne, a huge grin populating her face. "What?" Asked Atticus, confused by Jayne's comment. "She likes to set people from the guild up in relationships, it's just her thing." Explained Safaia. "We're used to it by now." Laughed Micah. "Must you do that unceasingly?" Moaned Wilhelm, visibly annoyed by the concept. "Hey, some of us actually have lives outside of reading dusty old books!" Shot Jayne back. "Well maybe if you-" "Guys, we have a job to do." Interrupted Safaia."We have Crimson Hand on the run, now's the time to take the fight to them!" "We're going after Crimson Hand already?" Questioned Atticus, slightly unnerved by the abandon with which Safaia said it. "Hell yeah!We needed another member before we could take down a whole dark guild, even a weak one!" Safaia confirmed, her enthusiasm still unwavering. "Even better, you've already beat one of them, should be fun!" Safaia finished, delighted as ever. Atticus gave it some thought, the idea wasn't terrible, and after all, this is what he'd wanted his whole life. "All right! Let's show Crimson Hand what we're made of!" Agreed Atticus as the team exited the building.

**A/N: And so begins the first arc! There's also an announcement to make: I'm now accepting OCs for all future arcs! Here's a list of the arcs and who I'll need for them:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (at least five) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 7 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each memeber uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Uriel: Red armor, fire magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic, Saraqael: Purple armor, shade magic**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia, Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane). All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: No new characters to be introduced, so full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (an indeterminate number), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past (Be descriptive here, a character's past may be used for future arcs):

Pet (Optional):

Theme Song (Optional):

I'll take reviews or PM, either is fine, if I choose any of your OCs, I will notify you by PM, unless you are a guest, in which case I will have no way to, also, if you are a guest, please be as descriptive as possible, as I will be unable to ask for any clarification if I need it.

With all that said, have fun!


	3. Chapter 3: Crimson Hand

"So, where is Crimson Hand based in?" Asked Atticus, still egregiously trailing behind the rest of the team. "A town a little bit south of here called Oakwood, the precise location of their guild hall is unknown, however, and the townsfolk were no help." Explained Wilhelm, slightly exasperated. "Some of them claimed that the guild's members rose out of the ground." Said Jayne. "And you aren't being fair, Wilhelm, there very well may be some magic that lets them do that. " argued Jayne. "Oh, this coming from the woman who refuses to educate herself with anything more complex than a dime novel." Retorted Wilhelm, with a scowl on his face. "Maybe if you actually learned on jobs, you'd be a bit more open minded, and not just dismiss everything you haven't heard before!" Shouted Jayne, moving closer to Wilhelm, and adopting a fighting stance. "Shit, this again?" Moaned Safaia. "Hell yeah! A good fight!" Said Micah, preparing to enter the fray. "Are they always like this?" Asked Atticus, a confused look on his face. "Yep, we only stay together because we don't get along half as well with anyone else..." Muttered Safaia, groaning at the spectacle before them. "Dark Gale Sphere!" Shouted Wilhelm, launching a fast-moving ball of dark energy at Jayne, who sidestepped it and wasted no time retaliating. "White Fire Bullet!" Countered Jayne, launching a pure white ball of fire, much smaller than the dark ball, and launched it forward with incredible speed. This hit Wilhelm square in the chest and he fell to the ground, unable to continue the battle. "AW! I wanted to join in..." Pouted Micah, shrinking away from the two combatants. "How did that happen?" asked Atticus, shocked at the ease with which Wilhelm was dispatched. "Simple, Jayne is an S-class mage. " Said Safaia. "She doesn't look the part though, so I can understand your confusion, rumor has it that she was given this tremendous power by a dark god, who kept her as a pet; she hates talking about it though, so don't ask her." Safaia continued, as Jayne walked back up to the two. "And that is why Wilhelm is wrong." She said, a comical sincerity dotting her voice. "I don't think that's how it works..." Countered Atticus. "I like you, so I won't slap you for saying that." Jayne retorted, moving away from them and continuing forward toward Oakwood.

SCENE TRANSITION!

The town of Oakwood was decently sized, around the same size as Vinland, but lacking a guild hall for one, it was similarly structured, although there was one oddity; it seemed that the town was divided into five very much distinct districts: The corporate district, which housed offices for large corporations and big box stores. The entertainment district, which housed the arcades, theaters, and other such pleasures. The machine district, which housed the laboratories, mechanics, and factories. The decaying district, which housed the cemeteries and the places of worship. And lastly, the forbidden district, which housed a variety of less-than-legal dealings, even the police were afraid to enter it. Due to the odd layout of the town, residences, restaurants, inns, markets, etc. were dispersed everywhere across the districts, and team Jayne found a simple inn in the machine district with little trouble. "This place is dense; there are way more people than one would expect in a small area." Noted Atticus. "That's the reason for the districts." explained Wilhelm, the city grew quickly, and they built up rather than out, however, because Oakwood had been economically based around lumber, hence the name, they were unsure of how to deal with an increasingly varied base of businesses, the zoning caused problems, and no one could agree where to build anything, as a result, the city council approved specific businesses in specific areas, hence the divisions." He concluded, as they entered the relatively shoddy inn.

SCENE TRANSITION!

The inn proved equally shoddy on the inside, a simple, and in disrepair tavern comprised the ground floor, few people were sitting there. Tables existed, but were like the rest of the inn, in poor condition; one could see why business was bad. "We need five rooms, one for each of us." Said Jayne, making her way up to the bartender. "Certainly." Said the Bartender, a tall, average man with brown hair and eyes, and wearing a simple green button down shirt and khakis. "What brings you to Oakwood?" He asked Jayne. "We're mages, from the Odin's Eye guild, we came here about a job." Answered Jayne. "What's your purpose here?" he asked, taken slightly aback. "We were given orders to eliminate the dark guild known as Crimson Hand." Explained Jayne, receiving the keys to the room. Jayne returned to the team and gave a key to each of them. "Get whatever you packed in there, and come back down here, it's time we had a strategy session!" Said Jayne, cheerfully.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Crimson hand was watching them at that very moment. "Good...good. It appears we have our first set of Guild Mages." Said a tall man wearing a light brown cloak, his face concealed by a mask of the same shade, with Crimson Hand's symbol, a blood red hand print, displayed prominently on it. "Good, I've been after a challenge for awhile now." A boy of average height with white hair swept to the right, and wearing a black coat with a white dress shirt underneath, as well as black jeans. "The people of Oakwood are not sufficient for our purposes, this is a windfall." Noted a woman slightly shorter than the boy, she had long white hair, though completely absent from the right side of her head, and wore a purple tank top and denim shorts. "I just hope it ain't those guild bastards who got me arrested in Crocus." Whined Oiler. "Oiler, you must learn to improve, you only barely qualified for the position of admin, don't make me demote you." Said the man in the mask. "Yes, master Demios." Sighed Oiler. "Now, as I was saying, we know nothing of these mages, consequently, let us send a delegation to... test them." Said Demios.

SCENE TRANSITION!

"Alright, we still don't know where in the city Crimson Hand is based, the reports seem to indicate no real consistency in their targets or in their methods, and they seem to be equally effective in each district, so there's no help there, I suggest we start our search in the decaying district, it's unexpected, the forbidden district is too obvious, even if it would conceal their operations, they obviously don't need it to cover themselves up, therefore, the next best choice is the district that's seen as being inconspicuous." Explained Wilhelm. "What do we do then?" Asked Atticus. "We need to figure out what their hideout is like, and prepare an appropriate plan of attack." Answered Wilhelm. "Simply put, their security is as mysterious as they are, we may have to call in help." "What are you talking about? We're the strongest team of Odin's Eye!" Argued Jayne. "Crimson Hand is dangerous! We're strong, but these guys are the most notorious dark guild in the whole of northern Fiore!" Shouted Wilhelm. "GUYS!" Shouted Safaia. "WE NEED TO FOCUS!" Agreed Atticus. Atticus, oddly enough, managed to stop the two. "You people see this? He's the only one who can talk sense into you! Maybe he should be in charge!" Said Safaia, oddly impressed by Atticus' ability to calm them down. "People behave better around those they barely know..." Said Wilhelm, slightly ashamed. "Maybe we should try to work together..." agreed Jayne. "I still don't get a fight!" Moaned Micah. Before the planning session could progress, however a mysterious figure in a red cloak emerged, from the back room of the tavern. "Crimson Hand sends its regards!" The figure said, and activated a hell magic portal on the floor, constricting Jayne, who broke through it with no trouble. "Finally, a good fight!" Shouted Micah, his shirt disappearing and being replaced with steel gauntlets, and rushing the figure. "What magic is that?" Asked Atticus. "Micah uses Requip: The Brawler, which is a requip style that focuses on offense, in the form of gauntlets, as to reduce the user's weight, when compared to a style such as The Knight. Those are his basic gauntlets, Iron Knuckles." Explained Safaia. Micah rushed in and wailed away on the figure's form with his metal fists, the figure fell in seconds, dead. "I-I don't believe it." Muttered Wilhelm. "Crimson hand's hideout is right here!" He sputtered, running behind the bar, the rest of the team in tow.

SCENE TRANSITION!

"This has to be it!" Shouted Jayne, referring to the door before them, still open from the delegation that had met them. "Hey, there's a map taped to the door. noted Atticus, taking it from its position on the door and studying it. "It looks like this place goes under the whole city." "These five rooms look important." Noted Safaia, gesturing at five rooms, one of each in the districts. "Maybe that's where the admins are." Wondered Micah. "It looks like the biggest one is under the business district, maybe that's where the guild master resides." Noted Wilhelm. "how should we handle this, then?" Asked Jayne. "Well, we have a good idea of where to take their strongest members on, and we know that the underlings aren't much trouble, we may as well split up, and attack one district each." Said Wilhelm. "Works for me." Agreed Atticus, breaking off from the others, and preparing to find one of the districts.

"It would seem the mages found their way into our den." Mused Demios, the time has come, Larz will have his fill!"

**A/N: Thanks to those who submitted OCs, and OC applications are still open! here are the updates for that:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (4 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each memeber uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: Update: Need four characters who would be in candidacy for S-class promotion, preferably female, as the four I have are mostly male**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have five currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Oakwood, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for more than a week, and 16 reviews! Wow! That's more than all of my other stories combined! Thanks guys! And now without further ado, I present to you chapter four! **

Atticus ran as fast as he could through the Crimson Hand catacombs, which is to say not fast at all. "Maybe I should work on my running!" he panted as he encountered red-robed mages of the dark guild. "Die for our god!" The lead soldier shouted as he activated his hell magic, weakly constricting Atticus. "Hm, weaker than that mage we fought in Crocus..." Thought Atticus. "Wind God's Bellow!" He shouted, releasing a powerful tornado from his mouth, and flooring the coaliton of Crimson Hand mages. "Too easy." Thought Atticus, the admins must be playing with us." He mused as he continued down the hall he'd chosen, he really regretted not paying more attention to where it led, come to think of it, and he hoped that he didn't run into the guild master by accident, that seemed to be Jayne's territory, and Atticus had no intention of dying on his first real job.

Scene Transition!

Safaia was cutting through the underlings with no trouble, a quick venom strike was enough to dispatch them, and the hell was no trouble, she was fast enough to avoid the comparatively weak portals of the inferior mages. "I wonder what the other admins are like." She thought, Oiler was strong, it took me and Atticus to take him down, can I take this admin on my own?" Safaia thought, keeping her pace, she'd chosen the machine district, no real reason, she just felt right about it. But as she went further down the tunnel, something seemed uncomfortably familiar...

Scene Transition!

"Dark Lance!" Shouted Wilhelm, causing a spear of dark energy to form around his hand, and grasped it before running it through three underlings in a line, killing them. "Pitiful, a mere apetizer prior to the true battle; is this all you can do to slow us down, oh master of Crimson Hand?" Wilhelm asked, annoyed, to no one in particular. as he made his way to the main room of the forbidden district.

Scene Transition!

"Come on! Put up a goddamn fight!" Complained Micah as he tore through the underlings with his Iron Knuckles. "I don't even need to requip here! Can't you knuckleheads do better!?" He demanded, smashing the last of them into the ground. "I didn't come here to be slowed down by a stupid, second rate, caravan of mooks! I wanna fight your boss!" he finished as he ran impatiently down the decaying district's halls

Scene Transition!

"What the hell is going on here?" thought Jayne, terrified by what she saw, no Crimson Hand soldiers, but when she stepped into the entertainment district's corridors, found something even stranger, it would seem that she had stepped into another world. The stone walls and faint lighting were gone, replaced by a mysterious, esoteric, landmass, suspended in the air, with nothing visibly holding it up. The landmass was only wide enough for a path leading ahead, though Jayne could see it became wider down the road. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud as she noticed a young woman with neatly kept blonde hair standing motionless with her eyes closed on the wide portion of the landmass. "Maybe she knows!" Exclaimed Jayne as she ran ahead, towards the mysterious woman.

Scene Transition!

"HEY! GIMME A FIGHT!" Micah shouted into the decaying district's main room, eagerly awaiting an answer. "If you insist, legal guild sellout." Said a female voice belonging to a figure stepping out into the shadows, she was about 20, and had an odd hair style, long white hair, but only on one side of her head, the other shaved bald. "Um, are you an admin?" Asked Micah, a bit confused. "Do I look like an underling?" The woman retorted. "Well, um- uh-" "I'm an admin, dumbass!" Said the woman. "My name is Windlass Azar, keep it with you when I send you to Larz!" She said, angrily. "Like hell!" Cheered Micah as he requipped another set of gauntlets, this set silvery, smooth, and polished. "Check out these guns! I call 'em quicksilvers, they make me faster than-" Micah was cut off by the sudden sensation that something was gripping his body. "Wha-what?" Micah managed. "This is my magic, Specter magic; I can take my soul out of my body and put it in something else." Explained Windlass, apparently from inside Micah's head. "Shit..." Muttered Micah. "Makes it easy to feed the altar of our master." Said Windlass in a cruel tone, as she forced Micah's hand and opened a hell portal, gripping the young man and starting to pull him under. "NO!" managed Micah, as he broke from Windlass' embrace, forcing her back to her own body, and simultaneously broke the hell magic. "How the hell?" thought Windlass as Micah attacked her with lightning fast strikes before she could react, sending her to the ground. "Idiot, you can't beat me so easily..." Said Windlass, her voice now emanating from the room itself. "You have only experienced a fraction of my true power! Now see it in full!" She declared as she forced wires from around the room up and launched them at Micah. "Sucker!" Said Micah as he nonchalantly requipped into a set of black and gray gauntlets with steel rods portruding from the forearms. "Check out my thunder hammer gauntlets! Just try to shock me while I've got THESE!" The wires attacked Micah, who stood his ground as the electricity was captured by the gauntlets. "Let's see if you can take what ya dish out!" Micah shouted as he redirected the electricity from his gauntlets into the wires, with some of his own added. The wires went limp. "I still have more in store!" Protested Windlass as she transferred her soul into a dummy off to the side of the room, and began to run toward Micah, with two blades attached to its hands leveled at the brawling mage. "Make me laugh!" groaned Micah as he requipped another set of gauntlets, this set black and with six red spikes on each arm. "These babies are called demon titan gauntlets, I'm stronger than Hell with 'em on!" Windlass rushed Micah with the dummy's blades. Micah blocked the strike and hit the dummy with both of his palms, shattering its torso and sending Windlass' soul back into her own body, unconscious. "HELL YEAH!" Shouted Micah. "I finally got the fight I so richly deserve!"

Scene Transition!

"Hello!" Shouted Jayne at the mysterious figure at the center of the landmass. No response. "Can you hear me?" She asked. Still nothing. "What is this place?" Jayne continued to pressure the young woman. Still nothing. "Fine, if I can't get your attention, how about this? White Fire bullet!" She shouted, sending her trademark ball of fire at the figure, who was suddenly protected by a wall of stone that emerged from the ground and absorbed the fire. The woman opened her eyes and scowled at Jayne. She then proceeded to send a wall of earth at Jayne, by raising her arm. "White Fire rocket!" countered Jayne,using her flames to send herself into the air, narrowly avoiding the stone projectile. Jayne launched herself toward the woman, but was stopped by another rise in the earth, this time in the form of a stone fist punching her straight out of the air. "Some kind of earth magic? wondered Jayne, before being struck by another wall, this one made from the roots of a nearby tree. "I get it now it's-" Jayne was cut off by a sizable rock hitting her hard in the stomach. "That's it! Mind Invasion magic!" Finished Jayne, to no one in particular. It all made sense. This was an illusion set up by this mage. Jayne was hit by another root. "Shit, what the hell can I do though?" She wondered to herself. "Maybe I can try to break from it." She decided as she closed her eyes and reminded herself that this was not real; only to get smacked by another wall of earth. "Damn, I guess I should fight back." She decided, launching another White Fire bullet at her opponent, which glanced harmlessly off of a rockwall. "You've gotta be kidding!" Jayne whined as she readied another bullet, with similar results. "Only one thing left to do." She muttered. "Get my hands dirty. White Fire: Heavenly Snare!"Shouted Jayne as she released a stream of white fire from her hand. The fire twisted around the other mage's defenses and enveloped her, burning the mysterious mage and halting her assault. This only slowed Jayne's opponent down, however, as she soon countered by reshaping the land into a massive canyon, the walls of which were about to converge upon Jayne! "Looks like I've got one shot." She thought, as she offered a quick prayer to whatever gods she could think of. "White Fire: Exploding Flame Blade!" She desperately declared as she summoned a torrent of white fire that consumed all of the land in front of her. For a terrible second, everything went dark and Jayne wondered if she had failed. Then, suddenly, the darkness gave way to a room in Crimson Hand's base, with her opponent laying on the ground in front of her,too weak to continue, and sobbing. "I-I'm sorry! They made me! They put horrible spells on me, I couldn't help it!" The woman cried, looking up at Jayne. "It's okay, I know the feeling." Reassured Jayne, helping the woman up; she looked to be a year or two older than Jayne, and a good six inches taller. "What's your name?" Jayne asked the mysterious mage. "Ava, Ava Langley." She said, her trust in Jayne growing. "I'm Jayne Satsuki." Offered Jayne. "I was sent here by a legal guild, you can join up if you like." "That would be wonderful." Responded Ava as she followed Jayne back through the tunnel.

Scene Transition!

"Is this the place?" Wilhelm wondered aloud as he reached what appeared to be the epicenter of the Forbidden district, a broad room with little light and a few basic amenities strewn about. "I'd say so." Muttered a grey-haired boy, who emerged from the shadows, a cruel grin on his face. "My name's Kaito Satoshi, and I'm here to sacrifice you in the name of our god, Larz, no hard feelings though, at least I hope..." He said, a bit disjointed from the here and now. "No hard feelings?" responded a bewildered Wilhelm. "You want to kill me." "Eh." muttered Kaito. "Dark Gale Sphere!" Shouted Wilhelm, launching his trademark ball of dark energy, which was promptly swallowed by Kaito. "You're..." Began Wilhelm. "Right, a slayer, Phoenix to be exact, "I may not be as strong as a god slayer, or dragon slayer." He spat after saying the latter. "But I have the advantage of flight and healing, allow me to demonstrate." He finished as dark energy began to form around his arms and take the shape of wings, which he used to propel himself into the air. "Dark Phoenix's Caw!" He screamed as a burst of soundwaves rimmed with dark energy emanated from his mouth and hit Wilhelm straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Damn, of all the miserable luck..." Sighed Wilhelm. "Ghastly Fireworks!" he countered sending a massive army of shades at his opponent, who swallowed some of them, but others hit their target. "Not bad, but not nearly enough!" Kaito shouted as he readied his next attack. "Dark Phoenix's Unholy Strafe!" He declared as he rushed Wilhelm with his wings, yet another success. "Now for the fun part!" Continued Kaito as he opened a Hell portal. "Give Larz my best! Dark Phoneix's Hell Talons!" Kaito finished, rushing Wilhelm again, this time feet first. "Dark Lance!" Countered Wilhelm at the last second, spearing Kaito in the heart just as he lost the energy to fight the portal. "See you there!" Said Wilhelm with a triumphant smirk, as he faded into the portal to hell. "You wish." laughed Kaito as he burst into a dark aura taking the shape of a Phoenix. "When a Phoenix dies for the first time, he is resurrected, granted a second life, he is reborn from the ashes, a new man, he can live twice!" Kaito rambled, to no one at all, before waking up, his life restored, but somehow different. "What have I done?" He wondered to himself. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. He was a mage of the dark guild known as Crimson Hand. In their service he had killed many and sacrificed them to resurrect the demon called Larz, he was a high ranking officer in this guild, and... he hated himself for it. "I understand it now." he thought to himself. "I was corrupted by the darkness in the souls of all of the mages from Crimson Hand; he wanted nothing more to do with them, he was sure of that. "I'd better leave, before they arrest me." He concluded, before sprinting out of the room and out of the hideout.

**A/N: A sincere apology goes out to M-anonymous, whose OC I just unceremoniously killed off, sorry man. In any event, there are still more OC opportunities, detailed below, so why not try your hand at it? Even if you already have one, you can send another one if you like! Oh, and to the guest called ILoveAnime, Your OC isn't detailed enough for me to accept it, if you want her to appear in the story, you'll need to create an account and PM me, I'll explain what else I need. **

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, 2 needed for Sabertooth also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**King of the Slayers Arc: A new arc I conceived of! May or may not need OCs depending on how many slayers I have by then**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of Oakwood, Part 2

**A/N: A special shout-out to Asher Grey, who mentioned that I was breaking things up wrong, and mentioning the horizontal line button, thanks for both, I'm glad somebody pointed that out. Second, I'm trying something new, I'm adding "openings" to each arc, basically, it's just a song I like, that serves as mood music of sorts, the first opening is: Out of Vogue, by Edguy. Tell me what you guys think of the openings, and tell me if there's a song you'd like to see featured as an opening, each opening will be announced at the beginning of the arc, with the exception of this one, as I didn't think of it until now... Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Safaia continued through the halls of Crimson Hand, searching, with a bit more effort than the others, for the admin's room. "The Machine district is confusing, no doubt about that..." Safaia muttered to herself, finding yet another dead end, the latest of many; the district was built like a maze, she had to wonder if the others were at all like this.

"Good, I like a bit of revenge, here and there." Said, a cruel, grating, and disturbingly familiar voice from behind her.

"O-oiler?" Managed Safaia, fearful of the friction mage; it had taken both her and Atticus to take him down the first time, and she wasn't entirely sure of her ability to take him on alone; just the thought of him left a bad taste in her mouth.

"The one and only!" the voice confirmed, as he de-friction-ed the floor, sending Safaia into the wall before her, and opening a hell portal, which grabbed the poison mage, and began to pull her in. "Revenge is sweet, ain't it?" Laughed Oiler, flashing a toothy grin as Safaia sank deeper into the portal.

"Acid Coat!" Shouted Safaia, cloaking her body in acid, which forced the hands emerging from the portal to recede, and the poison mage to make her escape, and confront Oiler once again. "How did you escape from jail?" She asked, honestly curious how Oiler had made it back to Crimson Hand, especially after being arrested less than two days ago.

"Idiot Rune Knights don't know shit about how to keep a friction mage locked up!" Bragged Oiler, as he began to relate the story.

* * *

Flashback: One day prior.

A prison guard walked the halls of Crocus' Jail, not really engaged, sort of out of it, and walking aimlessly.

"Hm, this may be my only shot..." Thought Oiler as he waited for the guard to move into position, and once he did, activated his magic, pushing the guard into the bars, and took the key ring from his belt, found the key to the right cell, and unlocked the door, and swallowed the knight with a hell portal. "Too damn easy!" Thought Oiler as he slicked up the floor and skated out of the jail and toward Oakwood.

"Nice job!" Shouted Safaia, triumphantly, as she took advantage of Oiler's distraction and came in for a caustic strike- only to be immediately slid into the adjacent wall.

"Thought you were smart, eh?" Said Oiler, with a smirk. "I can pay perfectly good attention while I monologue, thank you very much! Even if I can't send you to hell just yet, I will, mark my words; you can't maintain that armor forever!"

Safaia winced, she knew Oiler was right; she could only use Acid Coat for 20 minutes at a time, if she didn't take Oiler down by then, she wouldn't have a prayer. "I'll kill you by that time!" She said, in the most vengeful tone she could muster, while simultaneously charging toward her rather slippery opponent.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Groaned Oiler, as he slid Safaia into the wall once again. "This is gonna be easier than I thought..."

"Acid Drizzle!" Countered Safaia, sending a decent-sized blob of acid from her hand straight ahead.

"What part of "Friction Magic" is so goddamn hard for you to understand?" Asked Oiler as he slid away from Safaia's attack, which fell on the wall opposite her, causing it to degrade, but entirely missing its target.

"Acid Pond!" Countered Safaia, as she released two streams of acid, which floated around Oiler and congealed just behind him.

"What are ya, stupid?" Laughed Oiler as he slid himself forward, just short of Safaia, who immediately threw herself onto Oiler, causing the latter to receive chemical burns.

"Shit..." Muttered Oiler. "Looks like I need to step it up..." He noted as he forced Safaia into another wall, removing the acid stream.

Safaia gasped for air, the wind thoroughly knocked out of her. "This isn't good, the hits I'm taking, plus my acid spells mean I won't be able to keep this up for much longer." She noted, after being slammed into the wall once again

"Whew, I can't slam you like that forever, much as I'd like to..." Sighed Oiler. "Gotta keep some magic stored up for once your armor wears off after all!" He muttered, still joyful over the state of things. "Y'know, I thought you were a good mage, but no, I see now, you're shit! That boyfriend of yours pulled all of the weight!" Oiler mocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Demanded Safaia, finally snapping from Oiler's repeated jeering.

"You heard me, you're shit!" Laughed Oiler.

"ACID RAIN!" Commanded Safaia, summoning tendrils of acid from her armor, which spread out and blocked every escape Oiler could have made; the tendrils collided and damage the friction mage even more.

"What the hell?" Managed Oiler, distracted by the intense pain distributed evenly across his body.

"One shot at this." Thought Safaia as she removed her armor and, with the last bit of magic she had stored up, generated the strongest Venom Strike she could. "VENOM STRIKE!" She shouted, plunging her nails into Oiler's sides and releasing all the venom she could. Oiler fell to the ground, convulsing. "Who's shit now?" She said, triumphantly, as Oiler slowed his movements, and ultimately stopped, dead.

* * *

"Where am I?" wondered Atticus, looking for any evidence of where he might be in Oakwood; there was nothing distinctive about the room he had come to, it was simple enough, kind of looked like a bedroom, but that was about as clear a description as he could come up with, it was incredibly generic looking, there could be hundreds of rooms just like this. "Maybe... Business?" he guessed. "Damn, does that mean..." He thought aloud; "Does this mean I'm up against?-"

"The Guild Master?" Finished a figure dressed in a brown cloak and a mask with a red handprint on it. "Indeed, my name is Demios, I preside over this guild of misfits, and I am in charge of finding souls for Larz in this town."

"Larz?" Asked Atticus, confused; the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

"Indeed, Larz, the demon whom we serve, he requires souls to have a presence in this world, and once he comes through, he will give his followers their wildest desires, Larz guards his own!" Explained Demios

"You know, I was never fond of gods or demons!" Countered Atticus. "Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" He continued, cloaking his hand in black wind, and punching Demios square in the face, causing him to- disappear? "What the hell?" Muttered Atticus, as he was gripped by dark hands, and saw two more Demioses running towards him.

"You see now? I use cloning magic! I can continue to copy myself and you'll be overwhelmed!" Said a third Demios, this one behind him, generating the portal. The two Demios clones caught up, and began beating on Atticus, and weighing him down, pushing Atticus further into the portal.

"Wind God's Storm Shelter!" Shouted Atticus, forming a weak shield around him, using the wind. The shield may have been rudimentary at best, but it served its purpose, repelling the hands and the clones for long enough for Atticus to escape.

"Clever, but you are far from ready to face me." Muttered Demios (or his double(s)). "Let's see you stand up to this!" Demios produced scores of clones, which converged on Atticus.

"Fuck my life..." Atticus groaned. "Wind God's Hurricane Kick!" He ventured, launching a sweeping kick powered by the wind, hoping for area of effect damage; it worked... sort of, some of the clones were taken out, but there were more left than not, and Demios was preparing more; wherever and whoever he was.

"It is futile, you simply can't determine who I am, you are infinitely more likely to harmlessly destroy one of my doubles, I am already victorious, I am-"

"Wind God's Celestial Drill!" Atticus released a black cyclone-shaped beam from his hand and launched it towards one particular Demios, who didn't fade. "YES!" Cheered Atticus, as he ran, not quickly, mind you, to continue his assault, but was too slow.

"You see, there's just no way for you to win this." Said Demios, entrapping Atticus in another hell portal. "Without speed, you just can't cut it!" He lauged, sending another clone at Atticus, with the intent of wearing him down. Atticus Narrowly avoided the strikes of the Demios clone, and noticed something odd...

"The air; the clone's movement is speeding up the air." Thought Atticus. "Let's see if it's enough." The Wind God Slayer swallowed the air, and felt power flow through him. "Hell yeah!" Said Atticus, readying his next assault. "Wind God's Bellow!" He began, hitting Demios up against a nearby wall. This time, Atticus was close enough, and continued his assault unabated. "Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" "Wind God's Hurricane Kick!" Atticus wailed away at Demios until he fell, and his mask slipped off, revealing the face of the man at the desk at the inn. "That was your clone?" Asked Atticus.

"Yes indeed." Answered Demios. "I employ copies of myself constantly, in order to keep an eye on the town, that's how I knew where to send an agent." He explained. "Tell me something though, how did you know which of me to strike?" Asked Demios.

"Simple, you were the only one using hell magic, I figured if your clones could do it, they'd be helping you, so I figured that only the original could use magic." Explained Atticus.

"Clever boy, it would appear I'm outclassed, Larz could use a soul though, so..." Demios opened a portal around himself, and entered his own abyss.

* * *

"Wilhelm died?!" Asked Jayne, more shocked, and sad, than her general demeanor toward the dark mage would suggest.

"Yeah, looks like the admin we never met got to him, he couldn't compete, I guess." Answered Micah.

"It was probably Kaito." Said Ava. "If your friend used dark magic, Kaito could have absorbed it; he's a Dark Phoenix Slayer." She explained.

"What's to stop Kaito from coming back and reviving Crimson Hand?" Asked Atticus, suddenly worried about the prospect of this.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't." Answered Ava. "He wasn't really that big on the cause, he'll probably just join another dark guild." Reassured Ava.

"Well in that case, let's report back to the guild!" Announced Safaia, as the team, plus Ava, began their walk back to Vinland.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the new format, and don't forget about OCs! Here's the once per chapter report:**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: 2 needed for Mermaid Heel, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, 1 needed for Sabertooth, 3 needed for Lamia Scale. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**King of the Slayers Arc: A new arc I conceived of! May or may not need OCs depending on how many slayers I have by then. Update: I can't think of enough material for this arc, so it is most likely cancelled, sorry.**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colloseum Island Arc: Need OCs who have lived their entire lives on an island that forces people into gladiator-type fights, consider this and how it would affect them if they grew up like this while designing a character for this arc**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and Requip: the actor/actress is no longer up for adoption, nor is lightning make or sand dragon slayer, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too, unless you're adopting, in which case it's optional):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Settled

**A/N: Man, I'm updating fast these days, let's see if I can keep it up. Anyway, the chapter here is sort of between arcs, so, I'm not sure what to call it... I guess the opening will still be Out of Vogue, by Edguy.**

* * *

"So, what now?" Asked Atticus as they approached Vinland, in reference to the death of one of their teammates; they needed five, Safaia had established that much. "And what about that Larz guy, should we be worried?"

"Well, I'll figure out our new member problem, and you should worry more about finding an apartment, you couldn't have been here long enough to get one yet." Noted Safaia.

"Right, I need a place to crash, but I still feel like looking into this Larz business..." Muttered Atticus, suddenly a bit distracted by the fact that he'd forgotten to find a place to live; it seemed less important at the time was the closest thing to an excuse he could come up with.

"Think I'll fight in a Vinland Rumble!" Declared Micah.

"Vinland Rumble?" asked Atticus; he'd never heard of such a thing.

"Hell Yeah! It's a big fighting tournament in town every month, I go to it whenever possible!" Micah explained, enthusiasm positively dripping from his voice. "Hey, you're strong, you should join one sometime!" He said to Atticus.

"Later, big guy." Promised Atticus. "I have bigger fish to fry right now."

"Hey Ava, would you like to join our team?" Asked Jayne, with a fair amount of hope; Ava would be a valuable addition to their team, and she'd personally grown fond of the young woman's relaxed demeanor and sincere enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even officially joined your guild, I want to have some time to get used to the guild before I commit to a team..." Said Ava, a bit sadly. "It may have worked for your black-jacketed friend, but we are different in many ways..." She continued.

"All right, maybe later, then." Said Jayne. "I still want someone else on our team in the meantime though..."

"Then it's settled, Atticus, you find an apartment. Micah, you can go fight. Jayne and I will work on finding a fifth member." Concluded Safaia, as they approached Odin's Eye's guild hall

* * *

"Goddammit!" Complained Atticus. It was like hunting for a guild all over again; none of the rents in town were doing anything for him. Something always had to be wrong. It was too small, or too expensive, or... made out of newspaper (what?). Nothing quite managed to be a good match. Things were getting desperate, no doubt about that, he couldn't just bum off of friends forever, and he could hardly afford to live in a hotel, his father had certainly cut him off from his family's bank account by now. Downtrodden, he returned to Odin's Eye, hoping that one of his guildmates could help him. He settled on asking Micah, as Jayne and Safaia were both engrossed in interviews with potential teammates, and Micah was still preparing for the tournament. "Hey Micah, how did you guys find places to stay, when you came here? I'm having trouble finding one..." Asked Atticus.

"Ask Master Wulfric, there are some dorms the guild rents out for a moderate fee." Said Micah. "Sorry I can't help more, but I have a tournament to win!" Declared Micah as he left the guild and ran toward Vinland's arena.

* * *

"Master Wulfric?" Asked Atticus.

"Hm, yes?" Muttered Wulfric, engrossed in the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly, in particular the centerfold... "Um, I read it for the pinups- I MEAN ARTICLES!" He shouted.

"I don't mind that..." Muttered Atticus, thinking back to his own stash, which he'd forgotten in his haste.

"Oh, it's you, Atticus, good job on Crimson Hand, what would you like to know?" Asked Wulfric, a smile growing on his face, his paranoia simultaneously fading.

"I just need to rent a room." Said Atticus. "How much for one?"

"One rent, for three rooms. a bedroom, bathroom, and a common area, with a small kitchen, will cost you 100,000 Jewels a month, utilities included, any additional rooms, how much of those you may add depends on the availability of the rooms adjacent to you, are an additional 33,000 Jewels per room." Explained Wulfric.

Atticus weighed the idea. "I suppose that'd work, I got 25,000 Jewels from my last job, I think I can manage 100,000 a month..." He concluded; it wasn't like he was having any luck elsewhere, anyway. "Deal." Agreed Atticus.

"Excellent, the building is only a few blocks from here, it's properly known as Valhalla, because of the cellular nature of the rents, the floors are not divided by gender; I trust you are fine with that?" Wulfric explained.

"Sure, I'll get moved in right away!" agreed Atticus, taking the key Wulfric had retrieved from his office and heading off to Valhalla.

* * *

"Sorry, I can't, I have other pursuits." Said a towering and muscular man with spiky red hair in jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, and a katana tied to his belt.

"I'm wanting a team of my own, sorry, I can't join yours." Answered a woman with blue hair streaked with black, her eyes obscured by a green membrane, and she wore black pants and a loose fitting blouse.

"Nah, I ain't interested in your loser team, fuck off." Muttered a tall man with spiky black hair, and wearing a black vest over a shirt with a pentagram on it, and black jeans.

"Well, that's only one left on our list of potential candidates..." Muttered Safaia.

"Who?" Asked Jayne; she'd lost track.

"Elsa Curie." Said Safaia as a dark-haired woman, her hair reaching the middle of her back, dressed in black formal pants, and a dark purple button down shirt. came and handed Safaia an application.

Jayne took Safaia aside and voiced her concerns. "WHAT!? WE CAN'T HAVE HER ON THE TEAM!" Demanded Jayne.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Safaia.

"SHE'S MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Protested Jayne.

"Relax, she didn't mind..." Said Safaia.

"BUT I MIND!" Whined Jayne.

"Jayne, it's only temporary, and the team needs her, put up with it! I'm going to move we elect a new leader, by the way..." Safaia demanded, which shut Jayne up.

"So, S-class mage, technology make magic, highly intelligent..." Read Safaia, off of Elsa's application.

"Right." Said Elsa in a gruff, yet upbeat voice.

"I take it you've already agreed to it, judging by the resume..." Droned Safaia.

"Indeed, I'll be on your team if you'll take me." Answered Elsa, in a happy, eager tone.

"Then you're on board! Meet us at this table tomorrow, and we'll get you started." Finished Safaia.

* * *

As usual, Micah was having a great rumble, he'd made his way to the finals with no trouble at all, and at this rate, that 30,000 jewel prize would be his yet again. "Good times, good times!" He shouted as he made his way to the arena for the final round, where he find himself faced with a tall woman wearing a black getup associated with ninjas, complete with an elaborate belt of items, presumably her magic, black bangs peeked through her mask, swept over piercing green eyes.

"Excellent to meet you, young rogue." Said the woman, in a proper British accent. "My name is Amelia Windsor, and I am the woman who will put an end to the winning streak I hear so much about."

"No way in hell! I'm at the top of my game! Just try!" Boasted Micah as he charged Amelia, with his Iron Knuckles ready for a barrage of punches.

"Nice try, but you aren't even close to my level." Countered Amelia as she easily sidestepped Micah, drew a short ninjato from her back, and slashed the brawler's side with it. "I'm too fast for you."

"We'll see about that!" Shouted Micah as he requipped his Quicksilver gauntlets. "Let's see you keep up with these!" Micah ran at Amelia once again.

"Ninja Scroll of Binding: Kuro Keiji." Declared the ninja as she took a scroll from her belt, and unfurled it, which caused a bevy of black tendrils to constrict Micah, and giving Amelia the opportunity to strike Micah continuously, until he was KO'd, which gave her the match.

"The winner is Amelia Windsor! Micah Bane's winning streak has reached its end!" Declared the announcer. as Micah woke up.

"I...lost?" Muttered Micah, observing the woman clad in black receive the prize money.

"Hey, how did you?-" he began, but was cut off by Amelia's impatient response.

"I have no time for the likes of you, come back when you're stronger." She said, walking away from the ring. "Hm, Odin's Eye won't be as much trouble as I thought, it seems." She noted, as she walked toward her hotel.

* * *

Atticus spent the rest of the day moving what little he'd brought with him into his new apartment, which was quite nice, he had to say; everything Wulfric had promised was there, all of the rooms in question, fully furnished, a nice desk, and even a television lacrima. All in all it seemed like a perfect place to start this new life he'd chosen for himself.

"Now I still need to figure this Larz business out..." He muttered; having your necessities taken care of tended to free up space in your mind, and now, Larz was all Atticus could think of. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, as the door was unlocked at the moment.

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi, I live next door, after all" Said Safaia, standing in the door. "Glad you got the apartment thing sorted out and all!"

"Hm, so that's where that door leads to..." thought Atticus, observing the locked door near the commons area. "Yeah, it's nice here' isn't it?" Answered Atticus. Before Safaia could respond however, a fair sized husky came running in and barked at Atticus agressively. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Atticus, cringing before the dog, too afraid to move.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Asked Safaia, a confused look in her eyes.

"Yes, please call him off." Sobbed Atticus.

"Alright, alright, his name is Ten, by the way, I picked him up on the streets." Explained Safaia. "He's a bit protective of me, he only does this to people he sees as a threat..."

"How am I a threat?" Demanded Atticus, a bit annoyed by the dog all of the sudden.

"Heh heh, I have no idea!" Laughed Safaia.

* * *

"I've waited long enough, it's time to retrieve Atticus Sappho." Said Amelia, to her employer through a lacrima.

"Right! Remember, he needs to be alive, and in good condition." Said the man on the other end.

"Of course, I can handle that easy, master Iov." Agreed Amelia.

* * *

**A/N: Jayne is pansexual for the record. Anyway, I feel like I need to say this: Odin's Eye proper is full, only the spots specifically mentioned in the report are open at this time, please refrain from sending any more mages of Odin's eye. In addition, there's a poll to be had, it's on my profile, if you'd prefer Ava or Elsa as part of the core five, vote on it! Also, introducing 4th generation slayers! A 4th gen slayer is a Dragon/God/Phoenix Slayer whose magic comes from an item, an armor, weapon, etc is what gives them the power. This can, but won't necessarily fundamentally alter the style of battle from that of a first, second, or third generation. Anyway, on to the report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 5 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic, Lucifer: Black armor, dark magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana, Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 2 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 3 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, 1 needed for Blue Pegasus. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have ten currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**A/N: New Arc, new opening! This Arc's Opening is: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra. Remember, give me your feedback on the choice of opening, and you can suggest a song to use as an opening, if you like... Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
**

* * *

"Well, now that you're here, how about we just hang out... as friends of course..." Said Atticus, suddenly bored, and pushing Larz to the back of his mind.

"Sure, I'll put Ten back at my place, and we can do something." Responded Safaia, shepherding Ten back to her own apartment, and promptly returning.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. "I kinda just wanna goof off, maybe watch some Lacrima TV..."

"Sure, I can do that." Agreed Atticus, switching on the Lacrima.

* * *

They settled on a cheap reality show, something about rune knights; but that part didn't matter, what did was the friendship between them, which had the chance to grow stronger...

"Thank you for this Atticus; I feel alone in the world, and it's good to have a friend like you." Said Safaia.

"No problem, I promise to keep this going, no matter what it takes." Promised Atticus, slouching further on the sofa. "The sofa's comfy."

Safaia couldn't stop lauging. "Atticus! You go from a moment about being a friend, to the construction of the couch! You're hilarious!" She managed, between fits of laughter.

"Hey! It's a comfy couch!" Protested Atticus, as he reluctantly got up from the couch and began focusing a bit of magic between his hands.

"What's going on?" Asked Safaia, thoroughly flabbergasted at the Wind God Slayer's actions.

"I'm inventing a new technique; I've been working on it since I ran away from my dad..." Explained Atticus. "I want to be able to focus wind magic on a specific point, and deal damage with the resulting pressure."

"I'm not sure if I follow..." Muttered Safaia, a bit embarrassed that she didn't understand the concept.

"Well, you know how when you open a can of soda or juice, and air rushes out?" Asked Atticus.

"Yeah, of course." Answered Safaia.

"The air is pressurized; it's more concentrated than the outside air, and the pressure equalizes, resulting in the release of air; this attack uses that logic in reverse, it ups the pressure in a specific area, which should cause blunt trauma if I do it quickly enough, I could only ever maintain it for a few seconds though, and at this point I can't use it on anything bigger than the can in my example, but I think I know how to expand it..."

"That's cool, I wish I could do something like that..." Said Safaia, a bit sadly.

"You should just think about your magic, and figure out ways to improve your technique, and create new ones, it isn't that hard to think of them; you just need to figure out how to bring them to life; you can do that; you're plenty smart, and a hell of a lot better leader than Jayne!" Reassured Atticus.

"Thanks, I'll have to think of what techniques I could do..." Safaia noted as her demeanor perked up once again. "Well, I think it's about time I got to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow." She finished, as she left Atticus' apartment, a smile on her face.

"That was great, we should do that again..." thought Atticus, as he retired for the night, and slept better than he'd slept since he left home.

* * *

"Atticus! Meet team member number five!" Declared Safaia, motioning to Elsa.

"Elsa Curie, honored." Said the woman sitting at the table, holding out her hand to Atticus, who shook it.

"Regrettably..." Muttered a scowling Jayne.

"So what's her problem?" Atticus asked.

"We were a couple, and she ended it like the bitch she is!" deadpanned Jayne, the angered expression still on prominent display on her face. At the same time, Micah, clearly attracted to Elsa, was overwhelmed with disappointment.

"You were too clingy! Just be glad I didn't warn everyone in the guild about you!" Countered Elsa.

"Is there any chance you-" Began Micah.

"I'm flattered, but I'm also a lesbian, sorry." Answered Elsa. "I'd consider it if I wasn't."

"Well, I'm happy to have another member either way..." Interjected Atticus, hoping to break up the tension a bit.

"Say, you're new here, what kind of magic do you use, Atticus?" Asked Elsa.

"Wind God Slayer." Answered Atticus, calmly.

" OH MY GOD! ANOTHER SLAYER! YES!" Elsa shouted as she took some medical equipment from a bag, and stuck a tongue depressor on Atticus' tongue. "Say ah!" She continued, as she began to take Atticus' blood pressure.

"Hey! Don't kill him!" Interjected Safaia.

"Why would I kill a slayer? There's too much to learn about them for that!" Shot back Elsa.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Atticus, having broken from Elsa's experiment.

"She joined the guild to study slayers, and she never shuts up about it." Moaned Jayne.

"There's nothing wrong with intellectual curiosity!" Defended Elsa.

"There is when-" Jayne was cut off by the entrance of a woman in a black bodysuit into the guild.

"Atticus Sappho, your father requests your presence; resistance is not reccomended." Said the woman, in a proper British accent.

Atticus froze, he'd recognize that voice anywhere; it was Amelia Windsor, head of his father's household staff, and former S-class mage of Minotaur. Fighting her wouldn't be easy, but he didn't have any other options... "Micah, punch the air as fast as you possibly can." He instructed.

"Right, but be careful, I lost the rumble to her yesterday." Warned Micah, as he used his quicksilver armor to speed the air for Atticus to absorb.

"Wind God's Bellow!" Shouted Atticus, launching the breath attack at Amelia, who easily sidestepped it, and reappeared right next to Atticus.

"Twin Ninja Scrolls of Distraction: Rezubian Ai!" Shouted Amelia, as she unveiled two scrolls, which trapped Atticus in a pleasant illusion, sending him to the floor with a massive nosebleed. "Honestly, you shouldn't have left those pinups in your room..." Reprimanded Amelia as she picked Atticus up, only to have her way blocked by both Micah and Safaia.

"There's two of us now." Said Micah, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"And I was holding back!" Countered Amelia, as she drew her Ninjato, struck Micah and Safaia multiple times, sending them to the ground, and sprinting out of the guild hall before anyone else could react.

* * *

"Safaia and Micah have been sent to the hospital, they'll live, but Atticus being kidnapped is the bigger problem." Assessed Wulfric, having come in after Amelia's raid on the guild.

"I agree, sir, slayers are valuable to the guild, we need to recover him." Affirmed Elsa.

"Atticus is a friend! That alone should be enough!" Jayne simultaneously concurred and argued.

"Well, his father appears to be Iov Sappho, which makes things a bit easier; his estate is no secret, but it won't be easy, Iov is a former guild master himself, and he likely has a contingency plan. Consequently, we should only bring a small task force, as to be less conspicuous. We'll need all of the S-class mages we can get, that'll be you two and Tyler, as Daryl is still on a decade quest, and because of that, we'll need the nearest runner up too... TYLER! CHAYSE!"

The tall man and the blind woman from the previous day came to Wulfric's office.

"Yes sir!" Declared Tyler.

"Reporting for duty!" Agreed Chayse.

"The five of us are responsible for retrieving Atticus from his father's estate as of now!" Declared Wulfric.

"Good, I'm ready to prove myself against the forces of Minotaur!" Shouted Tyler.

"I'll do it, I need to prove myself period if I want to start a team!" Said Chayse.

"Excellent, let us begin Opperation: Prometheus!" Concluded Elsa.

The newly formed task force made there way to the Sappho estate, following Wulfric's map all the way.

* * *

"We should be there soon, be ready." Noted Wulfric as they reached a clearing in the forest, with the Sappho estate visible in the distance.

"I promise you won't make it that far." Said a voice off to the side, the person it belonged to soon reaching the five. "I represent former mages of Minotaur, and Master Iov called on us for support; we may belong to other guilds now, but we still rally around our former master!" He explained, as twenty or so other mages emerged and faced the task force.

"I'll take them on, you four go ahead." Assured Wulfric.

"I'll be here for backup!" Insisted Jayne, standing by Wulfric's side.

"It looks like we don't have much choice, I say we make a break for it." Ruled Elsa.

"I don't see a better plan; who knows how long it'll be before Iov hears about this?" Agreed Tyler, as the remaining three bolted for the mansion.

* * *

"Ironic that we're running away, into something more dangerous." Noted Chayse, as they approached the foreboding mansion, its high walls and ivy setting the tone quite nicely.

"True, true." Muttered Tyler as he clutched his Katana tightly as the three made their way to the door, and entered.

Not one minute later, a gray-haired boy followed them in. "Maybe if I help them, they'll forgive me..." thought Kaito, as he entered the mansion himself.

* * *

**A/N: Please vote in the poll on my profile, I really want your thoughts on who should be a permanent member of the core five; and just for the record, the loser won't leave, she'll just be on Chayse's team, just thought I'd clear that up... Also, I've decided to add Devil Slayers to the mix! As there is little canon info on them, I've decided to come up with some rules of my own for them: They are essentially the antithesis of God Slayers, with magic pumped up with light; their magic can't be absorbed by Dragon, Phoenix, or God Slayers, however, Devil Slayers can't absorb God Slayer magic either. Anyway, OC Report incoming!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: Full**

**Kidnapped Arc: Full**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Need priests (2 spots open) from the temple of Larz (more or less this fic's equivalent of Satan)**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 3 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fourteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	8. Chapter 8: The Sappho Estate

**A/N: I hunger for OCs! Seriously, though I need OCs for the Civil War and Path of Conjuring arcs badly, they'll be here before you know it, and I won't be able to write them without enough OCs. And remember; there's only one spot left for Fairy Tail, and it needs to be a character descended from a pair of canon characters, the pairs allowed are listed at the bottom, with a little extra info, and don't forget about the Path of Conjuring arc either, still four archangels left! Remember, even if you've already given me an OC, you can still send more in! And please take the time to cast your vote in the poll on my profile, there are hardly any votes, and I really want to know what you guys think. Anyway, lets get on with it! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra).**

* * *

"We ain't going down easy!" Declared the leader of Iov's forces. "Taste the fire of Minotaur's vanguard!" He shouted, launching a ball of fire at Wulfric.

"Glorified rust is nothing in the face of the energy of the universe itself!" Countered Wulfric, stopping the fire, and promptly transforming it; now it was a ball of indescribable blue energy, and under Wulfric's control. "Chi Magic: Transmutation!" The ball flew back at the mage, and floored him; creating a shockwave that KO'd five or six more. Silence fell among the Minotaur forces.

"U-uh, well, uh, get him!" one of the remainder shouted, the others converging on the duo.

"Jayne, how about you give it a go?" Asked Wulfric, wishing to test his newest S-class mage; he hoped Jayne would handle herself in the field as well as she did in the exam...

"Right away, Master Wulfric!" Complied Jayne, a magic circle appearing under her, as she drew up magic. "White Fire: Heavenly Snare!" Jayne formed a whip of fire, and lashed out at the opposing force, knocking out another three.

"Hm, not bad... She is worthy." Noted Wulfric, as more mages still came to them.

"White Fire Bullet!" Jayne launched bullets of fire at her attackers, knocking them to the ground.

"Well, that looks to be the last of them, nice work, Miss Satsuki." Complimented Wulfric, speaking too soon, as a second wave of mages emerged from the woods. "Hm, there are too many to be only former mages of Minotaur, mercenaries, it looks to be..." Noted Wulfric, as he prepared another attack. "Chi Magic: Caduceus!" Two serpentine constructs made of pure chi emerged from the ground, and eliminated several Mercenaries.

"Exploding Flame Blade!" Jayne Joined in, taking out another sizable portion with a torrent of white fire.

"Excellent, but now is the time to end this." Assured Wulfric. "We have already spent more time than is appropriate on this, given our situation, therefore, I leave you mercenaries with this: Chi Magic: Taijitu Palm!" A burst of Chi in the shape of a hand was launched from Wulfric's hand, downing the remainder of the mages.

"That's incredible! I've never seen you fight before..." Marveled Jayne.

"I don't usually need to, but a respected guild master needs to keep sharp, after all, I'm in command of one of the country's strongest guilds." Laughed Wulfric.

"I've never even heard of Chi Magic..." Continued Jayne. "Can you explain it to me?"

"Certainly, Chi Magic is a meta magic of sorts, it is used to manipulate the fabric of the Universe; and is nearly impossible to learn, one must master fire, water, earth, wind, and light magic, plus be a skilled martial artist, as to properly bring the chi into being; it requires planning and the highest amount of dedication, but the reward is immeasurable." explained Wulfric.

"Wow, that's impressive." Responded Jayne. "How did you become a Chi Mage?"

"That's a story for another day, for now, let's work on recovering Atticus." Answered Wulfric, as they both made their way to the foreboding Mansion.

* * *

"Wake up, dumbass!" An abrasive female voice rang in Atticus' head. "It's an emergency, and you think you can just sleep your way through it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Atticus opened his eyes and found himself in his old bedroom, with a girl a year or two younger than him standing at the door, which was bolted shut. "M-Melinoe?" Muttered Atticus, the memories returning to him, and his recollection now clear; the girl was his younger sister, they had a love-hate relationship, with an emphasis on the "hate" part; it all tied back to them disagreeing on their parents' decision to close the Minotaur guild; Atticus remembered how they used to argue about it, endlessly...

Flashback: 4 years ago

"Why did dad close Minotaur down? I was gonna take it over some day!" Complained a then-ten year old Atticus, firing streams of dark wind magic at some targets that he'd set up for practice.

"Atticus, you know full well why, it's far too dangerous to be in a guild!" Reprimanded Melinoe, watching all of this take place.

"You think I don't know that! I accept the risks; what I want is adventure, and if it's so dangerous, someone has to make the world less dangerous!" Countered Atticus.

"Fine! If you wanna die, that's you business." Said Melinoe, as she stormed off, back to the house, ready to tell Iov about Atticus' rebellion.

End Flashback.

"You got me in heaps of trouble, back in the day..." Groaned Atticus, still a bit groggy from the blood loss.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time for that; a dark guild is attacking, and dad, mom, and Amelia are taking care of it, we just need to lay low, so just try not to make noise." Instructed Melinoe.

"What? All I remember is Amelia kidnapping me; I've been gone for a month!" Protested Atticus.

"That's a crazy dream you were having; I thought you'd never wake up..." muttered Melinoe.

"What? Could that have been a dream?" Thought Atticus, still impaired from his capture. "Did I really join Odin's Eye?"

* * *

The main entry hall of the Sappho estate was as opulent as it was intimidating, and it was hardly a surprise when the recovery team found their first obstacle...

"What's that kooky looking helmet over there?" Wondered Tyler, motioning to an odd-looking black helmet that looked something like a samurai kabuto, but with odd, yet organized spikes protruding from it. It stood on a marble pedestal reading "Dis."

"How would I know? I'm blind, remember?" Retorted Chayse.

"I wouldn't know, I couldn't tell you everything." Said Elsa, a bit disappointed she'd never heard of this "Dis."

Before any of them could elaborate further, however, the helmet started to glow, and the pedestal turned into a human form, brandishing a marble sword, and obviously very much angry.

"I'll take care of this." Promised Tyler, unsheathing his sword, and preparing to fight the mysterious artifact.

"No need, I'll do it, I need the penance." Interjected Kaito, from behind the trio, as he stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" Demanded Elsa, immediately suspicious of the new figure.

"I'm a friend, that's all I'll say." Answered Kaito, a wry half-smile dotting his face.

"We don't have time to be skeptical, we can worry about his loyalties later, now we need to get a guild mate back." Argued Tyler.

"Fine, let's go." Conceded Elsa, joining Tyler and Chayse on their trek through the building.

"Let's see what you're made of, besides marble, that is..." Quipped Kaito as he inhaled energy from the shadows in the room, and launched a Dark Phoenix's Caw at his stone opponent.

* * *

"The sheer size of this place..." muttered Tyler, as the team rounded a corridor, to yet another dead end.

"I think we need to split up, Tyler, you take the ground floor, Chayse, you get the second, and I'll see to the third." Directed Elsa.

"Right!" Her two team mates agreed, as Elsa and Chayse made their way up the nearest staircase.

* * *

The first floor seemed to house all of the entertainment and work areas, it had several rooms full of curiosities, some to be used, others to be only viewed. This area was a bit... ostentatious.

"Well well well, it looks like Odin's eye followed us." Tyler's train of thought was interrupted by a cruel-sounding British accent piercing through the air.

"I take it you're the welcoming committee." Said a sarcastic Tyler as he drew his blade once again.

"I, Amelia Windsor, shall show you the power of Minotaur!" The voice announced, as its owner stepped into Tyler's view.

"I'd like to see you try to contend with the power of the legendary blade: Shogun!" Shouted Tyler as he assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

"The last thing I want is a pathetic blind chick to fight." Complained a tall man in a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, dark sunglasses, and Tattos dotting his body with a veritable menagerie of creatures real and fictional.

"Hey! Blind doesn't mean weak, asshole!" Shouted Chayse, using her magic to find the man.

"When you're as strong as I am, everything's weak!" Laughed the man. "Ink's the name, former S-class of Minotaur, currently an S-class mage of Raven Tail!"

"I. Don't. Care." Screamed Chayse, noticing stone off to the side with her magic, and diving for it.

* * *

Elsa made it as far as one hallway beyond the staircase before running into a middle aged woman with moderate length brown hair, and wearing an ordinary looking ensemble of a green polo shirt, khaki pants, and a fairly reserved pendant on her neck.

"Hello dear, I take it you're here about my son?" She asked with a calm, soothing voice.

"You took Atticus from us!" Protested Elsa.

"One could say the same of you, especially his mother." Pointed out the woman. "And that is why I, Hestia Sappho, must battle; nothing personal though." She said as she absorbed ambient light coming into the room.

* * *

"So, when do you think the raid will be over?" Asked Atticus, still confused over what he should believe, but his mind becoming ever clearer.

"Dad estimated an hour, last I heard, and that was 15 minutes ago." Responded Melinoe.

Atticus Lay back, his mental faculties returning to him at an ever-faster rate. "Say, Melinoe?" He began, as he checked his right shoulder, which, sure enough, had a guild mark tatooed on it.

"What's got you thinking, bro?" Inquired Melinoe.

"Just how stupid does dad think I am?" He asked, forcefully, as he sprung from the bed, punched a hole in the window, and began absorbing the wind from the outside.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, if you send in an OC to round out Fairy Tail's team, I'd prefer (S)he be descended from either Cana and Mirajane, or Wendy and Chelia, but you can send in an OC from any pair listed below, and I'd also like a bit of support for Raven Tail, there aren't enough of them right now (I know RT isn't a thing anymore, but I've already screwed with canon enough so...) Anyway, the report cometh!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fourteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 1

**A/N: Poll! And OCs for the Path of Conjuring! I need both! Pleaaaasssseeee? Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.**

* * *

"Dark Phoenix's Caw!" Declared Kaito as he released a scream rimmed with dark energy at the living statue, which cracked the body. This didn't last long, however, as the helmet emitted a mysterious energy and repaired the damage. "Hey! What the hell man, that's my cheap-ass move!" Quipped Kaito, as he prepared his assault; clearly the direct approach wouldn't work... so what else was there? "Dark Phoneix's Unholy Strafe!" Kaito declared, hitting the statue's head, and shearing it off, only for the head to jump back on to the body, helmet and all, the damage repaired. The Statute fought back hard, swinging its sword faster than Kaito had thought possible as it grazed his foot as he passed by during the strafe. "Well, it looks like I need a new plan... again." Muttered Kaito, retreating back to the back of the room, the statue in tow. "Phoneix force!" He shouted, cloaking his body in feathers made of pure darkness, talons emerging from his nails, and wings sprouting from his back. "Dark Phoenix's Deadly Feathers!" He declared, launching bolts of darkness off of himself at the statue, and still failing to damage it much at all. "Shit..." Muttered Kaito as he jumped back from the statue's stone blade, which hit him fairly solidly in the chest; were he not a Phoenix Slayer, he probably would have died. "Well, this isn't going too well..." he muttered, as the wound healed, and he dodged another series of strokes leveled at him by the statue. "I just need to figure something out, but what?" He wondered, still on the run from the stone sword; at that point, he noticed something though; when the helmet loosened on the statue's head, and looked ready to fall, the statue quickly fixed it, clearly finding it important. "Hm, maybe-" Thought Kaito, though he didn't have much time to think much further, as he had to avoid another string of sword swipes. "Dark Phoenix's Hell Talons!" Kaito Swiped at the helmet using the claws on his hands for all he was worth, he knocked the helmet off of the statue, and suddenly it turned back into a marble pedestal, as though nothing had happened. "I was right..." Muttered Kaito, as he left the entryway in search of the others, in hopes that they would now vouch for him.

* * *

"Well, it seems there's a conflict of interest; there are two ways to settle this, and I doubt talking it out will suffice..." Noted Amelia, drawing a _shuriken_ from her belt of tricks.

"I need a fight right about now, glad we agree on that!" Laughed Tyler, rushing at Amelia, sword drawn. "Musketeer's Pride!" Tyler shouted as he lunged at Amelia, stabbing at her almost too quickly to see.

"You really need to try harder." Yawned Amelia, dodging all of Tyler's strikes, and throwing her shuriken at the Samurai mage.

"Pathetic, I could say the same of you!" Countered Tyler, as he stepped out of the way of the shuriken effortlessly.

"Look again dumbass." Said Amelia, still bored, as the shuriken exploded a few feet away from Tyler, sending him careening forward.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Tyler, his ears ringing, and his head throbbing from the impact.

"That was my bomb magic, I didn't become an S-class mage of Minotaur without learning a few tricks along the way!" She said, smugly.

"It looks like I'll need to bring things up a notch." Decided Tyler, as he got up from the impact of the blast. "I'll show you the power of my blade now! Tsunami Giri!" A wave of magic energy erupted from Shogun as Tyler struck the floor with it, which hit Amelia head on, and sent her careening into the wall.

"You aren't a slouch after all... Ninja Scroll of Burning: Arashi Kaki!" Amelia declared as she opened a scroll from her belt, which released a torrent of fire directed at the samurai. "The bomb magic was just an apetizer! Scroll magic is my specialty!" She jubilantly exposited.

"Shit, I'd better get on my game." Laughed Tyler, brushing off the attack, and returning to his standard sword stance. "Men-Yaaa!" He shouted as he came in at breakneck speed, aiming for Amelia's head.

"Pathetic." Muttered Amelia, as she readied her Ninjato to parry Tyler's strike.

"Disengage!" Shouted Tyler, as he switched the target of his strike to Amelia's torso with incredible speed, and cut her across the stomach.

"What the hell is that thing?" Demanded Amelia, clutching her midsection in pain.

"The Shogun is a powerful sword that allows a significant boost to both speed and power, however, it requires absolute mastery of the sword, if you don't know what you're doing, you won't be able to handle it, and will most likely die from it. In summary-"

"Ninja Scroll of Binding: Kuro Keiji!" Interrupted Amelia, opening a scroll that forced black bindings around Tyler.

"Now is no time for such things; it is time you witness my greatest scroll!" Amelia said as she requipped a larger scroll, and activated it. "Ninja Scroll of Victory: Seishou Ryu!" A blue, serpentine dragon formed around the scroll, and launched itself at Tyler, all the while being manipulated by Amelia.

"Is that all? Zantetsuken!" Declared Tyler, as he cut through the bindings, rushed at the dragon, sword slashing wildly at the beast, and cutting the scroll to pieces, which caused the dragon to fade.

Amelia crashed to the ground, bleeding and exhausted. "You-you win." She panted.

"I recommend getting that checked, but in the meantime, I have a guildmate to find." Finished Tyler as he left the scene, slight disgust on his face.

* * *

"So, I guess my convenient little lie didn't work..." Noted Melinoe.

"Wind God's Bellow!" Declared Atticus, firing the blast straight at Melinoe, and knocking her against the nearby wall; it would have worked better had she been further from the wall in question.

"Well, I think it's time I showed you my abilities!" Said Melinoe, a red magic circle appearing under her. "Rage Magic: Intense Anger!" Her eyes suddenly went the shade of red from the circle, and the red spread across her body, as though it was a circulatory system, and the red streams were veins. "Behold rage magic; with it, I can push my anger beyond that of a normal human, and become stronger and faster than a normal human is capable of!" She said, with an inexplicable frustration in her voice; the rage magic seemed to be living up to its name...

"See if I give a shit; Wind God's Celestial drill!" Atticus sent a stream of dark wind at Melinoe, who managed to stop it, but with a decent bit of damage taken all the while.

"Hm, it looks to be time for the other foot to drop!" She noted, as she generated a white magic circle from her hand. "Calming Magic: Peaceful Existence!" A specter of white energy emerged from her hand, and drifted over to Atticus, who barely noticed it until it hit him, and he suddenly became tired; dazed, and thoroughly unprepared for Melinoe's fist. "Ow..." He managed, noting Melinoe's presence above him, but once again too slow to avoid a powerful kick coming from her.

"When did you?" Managed Atticus, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him from the impacts.

"You weren't the only one learning magic all these years; father had me learn magic for self defense; there was no sense in not knowing it, especially when your dad is a former guild master; you're bound to have enemies." Explained Melinoe, kicking Atticus around a bit more.

"Arg." Muttered Atticus as he was hit by another impact; it didn't make sense, he wanted to fight, but he just couldn't get around to it fast enough, Melinoe always had the jump on him. The Calming Magic was his undoing, it seemed. There was only one thing left to do, and he hadn't tried it before... "God Force!" Shouted Atticus, trying his hardest, remembering all he had learned about slayer forces; channeling all the power he could, combined with everything he knew about the gods, in the vague hope that-" It worked. Atticus rose, his drive restored, and his face dotted with odd green symbols. "This is the power of a God Slayer!" Atticus declared, as he launched another Celestial Drill at Melinoe, who struggled to block it.

"Hm, about where you were before I hit you; the calming magic must still be in effect..." Analyzed Melinoe, as she kicked at Atticus, hoping to find purchase.

"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" Countered Atticus, meeting Melinoe's leg, and matching it, neither gaining the upper hand. This continued for several minutes, the two fought endlessly, their punches and kicks being matched, and neither emerging the superior. "Damn, I still can't beat her, what else can I do?" Wondered Atticus, before a stupid, hopeful, yet simultaneously brilliant idea entered his head. "Stop!" He shouted, giving Melinoe pause.

"What the hell?" Asked Melinoe, becoming increasingly angry at Atticus, so much that she failed to notice the dark wind converging on her in a sphere.

"Wind God's Supercell!" Shouted Atticus, as he brought his hands together, causing the air he'd formed around Melinoe to rapidly envelop her, damaging her with the pressure, and sending her to the ground, out of the fight.

"That's how we do it in Odin's Eye!" Cheered Atticus, as Melinoe held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Now to have a word with my dear old dad..." He muttered as he left the room.

* * *

"Light Phoenix's Infinite Arrows!" Hestia shouted as she launched several arrow shaped projectiles from her arms/wings at Elsa, whose plasma shield began to crack.

"Tech Make Poison Dart." Countered Elsa, crafting a gun, which fired a small dart at Hestia, hit her, but did nothing at all.

"Surely someone so fascinated by Slayers should know better, a Phoenix Slayer can easily recover from something so petty." Chided Hestia.

Elsa winced, she'd designed that gun specifically to fight Phoenix Slayers; it launched a payload designed to subtly damage them, thereby occupying their healing, and eventually overwhelming it, but here was a Phoenix Slayer who didn't even feel it, what was going on?"

"I was the ace of Minotaur while my husband was master, I am far above your average Phoenix Slayer, you really have no chance!" Boasted Hestia, a smug look on her face.

Elsa was terrified, suddenly; she'd been around Odin's Eye's own ace, Daryl Windcaller, enough to know what the strongest mage of a guild was capable of; and Hestia wasn't on Daryl's level, she couldn't last 10 seconds against him; whether Hestia was toying with her, or Minotaur simply wasn't as strong, however remained to be seen...

"I think I've been courteous for long enough, Light Phoenix's-"

"White Fire Bullet!" A voice from behind Elsa shouted, Hestia swallowed the fireball, of course, but couldn't absorb it, judging by the smoke she coughed up immediately afterward; the fire seemed to have diluted the light beyond the ability of Hestia to use it. "I may hate you, but I hate her more!" Shouted Jayne, entering the room from the nearby door. "No worries! The Infantry has arrived"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! And please tell me your thoughts on the openings too! and also, the OC report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 4 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Remiel: Yellow armor, lightning magic, Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic, Micheal: Blue armor, water magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, 1 needed for Fairy Tail, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 3 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 2 needed for Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 2

**A/N: Over a week! Sorry guys, but I'm usually busy the third week of the month, so I probably won't update much in that space, really sorry about that... Anyway, thanks for the OCs from last chapter! Only two more left for the Path of Conjuring arc! And The Civil War arc is filling up nicely, too so get in while it's still good! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.)**

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with you? Demanded a bewildered Ink, noting Chayse practically inhaling the stone pedestal, and the stone statue sitting atop it.

"You've really never seen a slayer before?" Snarked Chayse, a bit annoyed by Ink's comment.

"Oh, right..." Muttered Ink, as he activated his magic circle. "Tattoo Magic: Serpent!" A snake tattoo, black, and riddled with small holes, representing Ink's skin, jumped off of his arm, and lurched forward at Chayse.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" Chayse shouted, causing spikes to rise from the floor in the path of her vioce, crushing the snake, and heading for Ink, who dodged it effortlessly.

"That's what you get when you're blind, bitch!" Laughed Ink. "Here's some real magic! Tattoo Magic: Forest King." A green ape, initially a foot tall, leaped off his arm and grew to over eight feet, which charged at Chayse, anger in its eyes.

"Earth Dragon's Club!" Countered Chayse, launching a slab of stone from her hand, hoping that her vibrations were accurate; they were, but the Forest King was ready, and caught the attack in his hands, and crushed the portion of earth in his hands.

"Ya see, you slayers ain't nothing, tats are where it's at!" Boasted Ink. "Sic 'em!" The Ape jumped at Chayse, and launched a powerful jab at her, sending the blind Dragon Slayer flying, and throwing her against the wall.

"Earth Dragon's Granite Fist! Chayse matched fists with the king's followup, which made the tattoo explode into ink.

"Shit! You don't suck quite that much; I need a bit more! Tattoo Magic: Demon!" A blue, gargoyle-ish monster formed around his body, wings outstretched, and launched itself out, clawing Chayse several times.

"Dragon Force!" Countered Chayse, cloaking herself in earthen scales and destroying the tattoo with twin granite fists. "Earth Dragon's Garden of Spires!" The room exploded with stone spires, which flung Ink into the air, and forced him into several other spires on his way down, incapacitating him. Chayse waited with baited breath, and when Ink didn't move, ran off, in hopes of finding Atticus.

* * *

"Light Phoenix's Swallowtail!" Shouted Hestia, as she flew at the duo, one leg bent, and the other encased in light, she kicked Jayne with it, and sent her back through the door, while looping back, setting her sights on Elsa.

"Tech Make Poison Machine Gun!" Declared Elsa, creating a machine gun out of her metal scraps, with the darts from her dart pistol contained in the magazine. Elsa opened fire, ravaging Hestia with poisoned darts, but to no avail.

"I can purge far more than that, you really don't realize how powerful a slayer you're dealing with." Said Hestia. "Little can damage me, I have ascended beyond the typical limits of a Phoenix Slayer, the speed and power combined required is hard to come by." She continued, striking Elsa with an outstretched wing, sending her to the wall.

"Shit... I need a new plan." Moaned Elsa; if Safaia were here, she'd have a chance, she could use her poison to upgrade the darts, but that was out of the question, Safaia was in Vinland, and still severely injured from her tussle with that ninja, and she hadn't yet thought to ask for a sample...

"White Fire: Heavenly Snare!" A whip of white fire erupted from the doorway; Jayne was back on her feet, and angry, well, angrier than she had been... "Let's beat the shit out of her!" She declared, helping Elsa up, and facing Hestia, who was barely slowed down by the white fire.

"Light Phoenix's Infinite Arrows!" The ace of Minotaur shouted, the arrow-shaped beams of light erupting once again from her wings. Jayne and Elsa ran faster than either thought they could, desperate to avoid the rain of cruel light.

"I have a plan, a certifiably insane one, but still a plan." Shouted Elsa.

"What? Tell me!" Shouted Jayne back.

"I can't tell you immediately, you just hit her on my mark." Explained Elsa, firing again with her machine gun, hitting Hestia again with her expert aim. "Now!"

"White Fire: Exploding Flame Blade!" Resounded Jayne, hitting Hestia for all she was worth; Hestia fell to the ground, but stood back up without excessive effort.

"Damn, I can't do anything but heal..." She thought. "Maybe I can bluff-"

"White Fire Bullet!" Announced Jayne, dealing the final blow to Hestia, who fell once again, and lay motionless.

"YOU KILLED A SLAYER!" Shouted Elsa. "YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON! IF YOU WERE-" Elsa was cut off by Hestia bursting into a aura of light, and taking on the form of a Phoenix. "You're lucky she was on her first life..." Noted Elsa, still eyeing Jayne with suspicion, as the aura faded, and Hestia stood in front of them, her hands raised in surrender.

"When a Phoenix Slayer dies for the first time, he or she is reborn, given a second chance, we can only use it once, but we live two lives, every one of us. However, we can't use magic for several hours, so I'll just leave, I see that Atticus is in capable and benevolent hands, perhaps Iov was wrong all along..."

* * *

Atticus burst through the door of the all too familiar office of his father, to, as he had expected, be met with the presence of Iov Sappho.

"I'm not surprised, angry, but not at all surprised; you know full well that guilds are far too dangerous, you are a business man, and I expect you to act as such." Said Iov, a deathly calm punctuating his voice.

"I'm not surprised either, dad." Retorted Atticus. "All you do is force me to be something I'm not; I want to be a guild mage, that simple, you chose a life for yourself, and I chose a life for myself, why the hell can't you understand that?" He demanded, giving his father a disapproving glance."

"Well, it would seem that I have little choice but to knock some sense into you, I hoped it wouldn't come to this..." Muttered Iov, taking a flask from his belt, and pouring... lava? Into his mouth. "You and your mother aren't the only slayers in the family; Magma Dragon's Roar!" Iov launched a gigantic ball of magma at Atticus, who couldn't move out of the way in time, and was knocked back by the strike,

"Wind God's Supercell!" Countered Atticus, trying to focus high pressure air on Minotaur's master, but to no avail.

"Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist!" Iov shouted as he ran through the pressurized air and struck Atticus, sending him flying a second time. "You can't win, Atticus, surely you remember that I was a guild master, I won't go down like the average mage you'd meet on a job."

"Wind God's Celestial Drill!" Shouted Atticus, desperate for a hit.

"You don't learn, do you?" Muttered Iov. "Magma Dragon's Deadly River." Iov launched a beam of Magma from his hand, which quickly overpowered Atticus' attack, and slammed the young Wind God Slayer once again. "Now are you ready to talk?" Demanded Iov, standing over Atticus, who was too damaged to react.

"The way I see it, this is a conflict between two guilds, let the masters settle it." Said a voice coming from the doorway, belonging to Wulfric. "Let's settle this Iov, one to one."

* * *

**A/N: The Poll will close at the end of the Hell's Gate arc, so you have until then to vote for Elsa or Ava; and for the civil war, let's get specific, it'd be good to have for Raven Tail: A descendant of Flare, and a descendant of Laxus' half sibling, and now, the OC report!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: in progress**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: 2 slots open for the path of conjuring, a religion that militantly enforces use of specific types of magic's ruling body: The Choir, each uses a specfic form of Takeover: Seraphim Soul, all of which grant the user six wings, flight, enhanced strength and speed, and magical armor, as well as mastery of a specific type of magic, the ones available are: Raphael: Brown armor, earth magic, Jerahmeel: Green Armor, Wind Magic.**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 1 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 3 needed for Raven Tail (Sorry about mislabeling it as needing 2 last chapter), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear. Now also looking for two imperial princes/princesses of Fiore, gender, magic, etc. don't matter, the only rule is that they must both be neither good nor evil, and must both be vying for the throne.**

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall of Minotaur, Part 3

**A/N: Nice work with OCs, I have a full roster for the Path of Conjuring, still need a few for the Civil war and Relic arcs though... Anyway, onto the Kidnapped arc's conclusion! (Opening: The Voice Commanding You, by Angra.)**

* * *

"I'll keep my son from the uncouth hands of a guild; I learned my lesson." Resolved Iov, sipping more lava in preparation for the battle.

"He is nearly an adult, he ought to be able to make this decision for himself!" Countered Wulfric, entering a fighting stance, prepared to unleash his Chi.

"Magma Dragon's Roar!" Began Iov, firing a ball of magma from his mouth at Wulfric.

"Chi Magic: Transmutation!" Shouted Wulfric, to no avail, as the magma was barely slowed down by Wulfric's attack, and lightly damaged the Chi Mage. "Hm, too powerful to transmute; looks like it's time for the direct approach..." He thought, as he raised his leg, and charged it with Chi. "Taijitu Foot!" Wulfric kicked a wave of Chi at Iov, sending him skyward.

"Not bad, your guild certainly earned its spot in the top 8 at last year's Grand Magic Games." Complimented Iov. "Too bad Minotaur was just as strong; Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist!" Iov sprung forward, magma coated fist aimed at Wulfric's head.

"Taijitu Palm!" Wulfric launched Chi from his hand, which struck Iov again, and sent him back into the wall, crushing most of said wall in the process.

"Getting- getting better, but I'm far from over with this." Laughed Iov, as scales started to form from his skin. "Dragon Force!" Iov rushed in, hitting Wulfric hard, and sending him to the opposite wall, breaking a good portion of it, as Wulfric had done with Iov.

"Chi Magic: Caduceus!" Wulfric countered, summoning twin serpents of pure Chi at Iov's feet.

"Magma Dragon's Rocket!" Iov declared, rising above the Chi with the force of the magma propelling him.

"Chi Magic: Ouroboros!" Wulfric was cloaked in Chi that took the form of an eastern dragon, which ascended into the air, and promptly swallowed Iov whole, and then disappeared, spiting out Iov in a battered condition, unable to continue the fight, and let Wulfric descend softly onto the ground. "This is over, Atticus remains in Odin's Eye!" Declared Wulfric, as the room's floor gave out, soon followed by the walls. "Well shit..." Thought Wulfric, desperately transmuting the falling debris, giving him a significant amount of Chi energy.

"Wha-what the hell?" Moaned Atticus, awake from the impact, his midsection bleeding heavily, and catching a glimpse of Wulfric trying to maintain strange blue energy, before blacking out once again.

* * *

"Atticus! Wake up, you can't sleep for ever. Though knowing you..." Snarked...Melinoe?

Atticus opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a room in a hospital, surrounded by Safaia, Micah, Elsa, Jayne, Wulfric, his mom, his sister, and two people, a man with a katana, and a blind woman, whom he didn't recognize. "What happened, I remember the floor giving out, and then... nothing." Grumbled Atticus, still groggy, but feeling significantly better than he had.

"Iov did a lot of damage to you, you were out for five days." Explained Safaia.

"That ninja bitch did a number on me and Safi, too." Continued Micah. "We only got outta here two days ago."

"Amelia, she was called, it wasn't easy taking her down..." Said the man with the katana. "Tyler's my name, by the way." He mentioned to Atticus.

"The guy with tattoos was worse, I guarantee ya..." The blind woman shot back.

"No way Chayse, the scroll thing was just-" Tyler began.

"I SHIP IT!" Declared Jayne, in reference to the conversation taking place.

"Do you get them?" Hestia asked Atticus, thoroughly confused by the conversation taking place.

"It grows on you pretty fast..." Said Atticus, amused by the goings-on.

"This was a major success, your mother has given me plenty of excellent data on the upper limits of Phoenix Slayers' healing!" Cheered Elsa. "And I still have a God Slayer to look into!"

Atticus cringed at that statement. "Melinoe, what happened with dad?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Dad decided that he was wrong, that we needed to learn these things for ourselves, and so he's letting us go free" Said Melinoe. "You know, I've always felt that he was right, but now that I'm here, I feel like trying out the guild lifestyle; I think I'll try to get into Mermaid Heel..."

"You should have no trouble, I barely beat you." Conceded Atticus. "What about you, mom?"

"I'm still retired as a mage, but I'm visiting an old friend up north, and I thought I'd stop here before then, seeing as you were injured." Explained Hestia. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as you get out." She laughed.

"You should be out in a few hours, they're happy with your progress, and expect a full recovery." Noted Wulfric. "Good to see you'll still be in the action, you're some promising talent."

"Thanks." Said Atticus, stretching a bit, and absorbing the mild wind coming from the adjacent window, in hopes of gaining energy more quickly.

* * *

Atticus recovered without any trouble, and left the hospital later that day, and things went a bit quiet, or at least as quiet as things get in a guild.

"Ava!" Shouted Chayse, zeroing in on the mind mage, a singular purpose dotting her mind.

"What? No! I can't bake!" Ava sobbed, before immediately perking up. "Sorry, I get lost in thought, heh." She tepidly defended herself.

"It's fine, I just want to have you on my new team!" Said Chayse, with a smile.

"I'm not sure though, Jayne wants me on her team too..." Muttered Ava. "On the other hand, I like you guys... I need advice!" She declared, sprinting off to an indeterminate location.

* * *

"Ava? What are you doing out here?" Asked Elsa, noting the sudden presence of the demure young woman near the riverside.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Ava. "See, you don't have any priority over me!"

"I come down here for the waterfront, there's always something interesting to find, it's good to clear your head, you know."

"Yes, I do know, that's why I'm here." Explained Ava.

"What's on your mind?"

Ava hesitated; this would be awkward. "I don't know which team I want to be on, Chayse wants me on her team, and I want the spot, but I also wanna be on Jayne's..."

"Well the limit is five, but I'm not necessarily a permanent member." Comforted Elsa. "If you still want to join Team Jayne after awhile with Team Chayse, I'll see about switching our spots. If you're satisfied, then no harm done."

"Thank you, Elsa, I'll do that!" Declared Ava as she ran to the guild hall, to accept Chayse's request.

* * *

"Damn, it won't be easy..." Thought Kaito, trudging up to the Odin's Eye Guild Hall, desperate for acceptance. This was it, he had to say it; if they forgave him, he'd have a new life, if not, then he'd be doomed, locked away for life, more than likely; all because he had failed to heed the warning of his mentor, the Phoenix called Obscura.  
Flashback: ten years ago

"When there are no shadows to recharge off of, you can absorb evil sentiment from the soul of any being; this will not harm the being in question, but it will corrupt you, as you are taking the very essence of evil into yourself when you do so, this is not a technique to be taken lightly, and is only to be used as a last resort, even after five or six uses, you are likely to become a very different person. The only way to reverse the damage is to die and resurrect, consequently, you have only one second chance if you abuse its power. Do NOT abuse its power." Explained The Dark Phoenix, to his young apprentice. "To understand this, I will allow you to absorb evil sentiment from my soul, but only this once, if I catch you doing it again, I will abandon you with impunity." He warned, as Kaito complied, and went through the standard swallowing procedure, this time centered on his soul; Obscura had taught him to recognize the purity of a soul long ago, and Kaito absorbed the darkness with no trouble.

"What's happening?" Kaito fell to the ground and sobbed, confused at the images that ran through his head as he absorbed the darkness.

"This is the crop of the evil technique; I hope you never must use it." Finished Obscura.

Obscura's hope was wrong, Kaito had used it many times, and had turned him into a vile individual, and Crimson hand had only made that worse. Ironically, the mage from this legal guild whom he had killed was in a strange way his savior; without him, Larz may have risen by now (Kaito didn't even want to think about hell magic). This was the most stressful time in his life, and as he opened the door, he could barely keep conscious.

"Hm, a new recruit?" Inquired Wulfric, noting Kaito's nervous gaze.

"Y-yes sir, I'm called Kaito Satoshi, and I have a confession to make: I killed Wilhelm, but it was a corrupted me, I'm harmless now, please forgive me..." He muttered.

"Well, I'll need to speak to our resident scientist about the phenomenon, so wait here, under pain of immediate arrest, until I have made a decision." Answered Wulfric, walking off in search of Elsa.

* * *

"Well, it seems that this form of possession is common among dark elemental slayers, as a result, I can pardon your offenses, so long as you don't repeat them." Said Wulfric, still slightly suspicious of the young Phoenix Slayer.

"Thank you sir, I won't." Promised Kaito, as he received a guild mark.

* * *

"Hey! We can use a Phoenix Slayer on our team!" Shouted Chayse, to Kaito as he left Wulfric's office.

"Kaito?" Questioned Ava, terrified of her former captor.

"It's all right, Ava, I was possessed, just as you were." He promised, which seemed to calm Ava down.

"Then it's settled! That's three, and Tyler!"

Tyler came over to the trio. "Fine, I'll join your team, I figure I'll need it if we run into these Larz guys I keep hearing about..." He decided.

"Four members! Alright!" Declared Chayse. "Team Chayse is ready for action!"

* * *

**A/N: The second arc concludes, and OCs slots keep filling up! Let's take a look! But first, I'd like to make an announcement: I'm doing a Q&A, just ask a question by review or PM, and I might answer!**

**Hell Saga:**

**Crimson Hand Arc: complete**

**Kidnapped Arc: complete**

**White Demon Arc: Full**

**Hell's Gate Arc: Full**

**War Saga:**

**Path of Conjuring Arc: Full**

**Fiore Civil War Arc: Several (4-guild)open spots for 7 guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel. While neither side will be good or evil, Odin's Eye, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel will be the protagonists of the arc, and Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, and Raven Tail will be the antagonists, most of the characters introduced in this arc will appear again at least once, in the grand magic games. Additionally, if your OC is descended from any canon character, here's what you need to know: The pairings "canon" to this fic are NOT necessarily the canon pairings, nor the pairings most likely to become canon, they are merely the pairings I personally prefer, whether or not they are in line with canon is not my concern here. Hence, I have formed the following list of pairings that occured in this continuity: Erza/Lucy (Taken) (descendant is still biological due to magic) Cana/Mirajane (same), Natsu/Lisana (Taken), Gray/Juvia (Taken), Wendy/Chelia (magic, again) (Taken), Elfman/Evergreen, Jellal/Ultear, Laxus/Fried (biologically descended from Laxus and Mirajane) Lyon/Sherry, Levy/Gadjeel (taken), Alzack/Bisca. All other canon characters can go any which way as far as pairing them goes, so no other rules apply, you can even have them descended from only one, provided they are not listed above, in both cases. Update: Mermaid Heel is full, Fairy Tail is full, Sabertooth is full, 1 needed for Lamia Scale, 1 needed for Quatro Cerberus, 2 needed for Raven Tail (Preferably descended from Flare and/or a half sibling of Laxus), Blue Pegasus is full. Also looking for magic council members, but I don't need them, they may or may not appear. **

**Number One Saga:**

**Threat from another world arc (fyi, the other world is not edolas, but a third other world): Full, will be made up of similar yet different versions of the characters, similar to edolas.**

**S-Class Arc: Full**

**Grand Magic Games Arc: Will reuse the OCs from the Fiore Civil War Arc**

**Slayer Temple Arc: A new arc! Full, will use Fiore Civil War/GMG OCs (only a few though)**

**Team Chayse Gaiden Arc: Another new arc! needs five villains, including a main, whose motives, endgame, etc. are up to his/her creator.**

**Relic Hunter Saga:**

**Colosseum Island Arc: full**

**Relic Arc, Part 1: Need OC villains (20 total), dark mages seeking ancient artifacts of tremendous power, 14 in all (have fifteen currently)**

**Relic Arc, Part 2: Same OCs from part 1, possible reappearance of OCs from Fiore Civil War/ Grand Magic Games**

**Relic Arc, Part 3: See Part 2**

**These are all the arcs I have planned, if I think of any more, I'll put them up, the rules from chapter one still apply, and no magic is currently up for adoption, here's another application to get you started:**

Name (first and last):

Age (no younger than 15)

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Magic (list techniques too):

Power (D,C,B,A, or S):

Appearence

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Guild Mark and Location:

Standard Clothes:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (optional):

Theme Song (optional):


End file.
